


Luna's Summer Party

by NymphadorasNymphos



Series: Nymphadora's Nymphos [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal creampie, Bed-Wetting, Butt Plugs, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Diapers, Ejaculate, F/F, Feet, Female Ejaculation, Fetish, Fisting, Foot Fetish, Incest, Love, Lovers, Messy, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Pee, Piss, Porn, Porn Magazines, Pregnant, Pregnant Pee Play, Pregnant Sex, Sibling Incest, Squirting, Tails, Underage Sex, Veela, Watersports, Wet & Messy, Wetting, anal gape, cum, gape, toes, wet diapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadorasNymphos/pseuds/NymphadorasNymphos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna invites her girlfriend Cho Chang, and fellow Nymphos to stay, while her father is away. The girls make a startling discovery about Luna, and a curious summer job she has taken. A very fun & messy story, taking place in my Nymphadora's Nymphos series and involving a lot of girl on girl action. Warning: Heavily pee based and Gabrielle is young in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Luna's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you liked. Love to have feedback! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I write this simply for fun, if anyone else enjoys it great! I make no profit from this.

This story is part of my Nymphadora’s Nymphos series. For info on any spells used in my stories, see the final chapter of [Ginny’s Induction](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1688981/chapters/3692780).

I love chatting to fans of my work, if you want to get in touch please feel free to email me at hpfanfic.hglover@gmail.com :)

"I'll be back in a few days Luna", said Xenophilius, kissing Luna's forehead gently.

Luna gazed at her father and waved. Sending him off with a smile, as she stood in the front door at the top of the steps leading up to their house.

At the excitement of seeing her Cho, and fellow Nymphos any moment now, Luna lost complete control of her already weak bladder. She emptied its contents into the white pyjama bottoms she had on without even glancing down. A quiet, gushing sound of urine spreading all over them, making them a yellowish see-through pair now.

Luna had been waiting for two weeks, since her father had told her he was going away for a few days this summer. She was used to having the house to herself every now and then, and loved to spend every moment naked, exploring her body.

Luna had taken the opportunity to invite her girlfriend and all of their fellow Nymphos to stay, while her father was away. Of course the first one was sent to her girlfriend, Cho.

"Dear Cho, Daddy has told me he's going away for a few days in two weeks (2nd week of August), so I'm writing to all the girls to see if they want to come over and play for a few days. Even if no one else comes, I hope you can make it. Love Luna X.

\- P.S. Don't respond, Daddy is bound to see one of the letters. Just hide by the house until he leaves in the morning. Hope you enjoy your present, and the pictures. Sorry they're not moving pictures, I had to find a muggle photographer to take them, and he seemed very confused when I asked why the pictures weren't moving".

Cho received Luna's package a couple of days after she sent it. It was addressed to her with the instruction to open in private, as depicted by two N's in the corner of the letter, meaning Nymphadora's Nymphos.

Cho had hurried upstairs that morning, waiting until her parents went to work before opening the package. As she unwrapped the several tightly wrapped layers of brown paper, her senses were flooded with Luna's scent. Cho peeled away the last few sodden layers of paper, to reveal a pair of Luna's socks, balled up inside some of her underwear. Every inch of them was absolutely soaked in Luna's musky cum.

Along with the underwear and socks, Luna had found a questionable muggle photographer. Who she’d posed for, letting him take several incredibly pornographic photographs of her, which she included in her package for Cho. She also sent two large phials containing more of her ejaculate, and finally the very soggy letter, which Cho was just able to read.

Luna stood smiling, staring out on the rolling green vistas that surrounded her house, as she finished squeezing out the last drops of her morning pee. She wriggled her toes on the warm concrete step, as the sun shone down on her, and the last of the warm urine trickled down her legs, ending up between her bare toes.

She closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of the early morning sun, grabbed her pyjama top and pulled it awkwardly up over her head, tugging at it, as her hair made even the baggiest of tops difficult to remove. She felt the sun shining on her barely there chest, as she discarded the top on the pee soaked floor, and opened her eyes to see a group of excited looking friends, including her girlfriend Cho Chang, gathered at the foot of the stairs.

She almost came close to tears seeing them all standing there, staring up at her in nothing but her pee soaked pyjama bottoms. Cho, Tonks, the twins Padma and Parvati, Fleur, her daughter Gabrielle and granddaughter Mathilda.

"Hermione is hoping to make it along later, if she can get away", explained Tonks.

Cho ran up the steps, wrapping her arms around Luna's half naked frame, giving her several sloppy kisses, not caring about her skirt, as it pushed up against her wet pyjama bottoms.

The others quickly got undressed behind them, Gabrielle helping her mother as she carried Mathilda, wrapped in a blanket around her chest. Gabrielle unbuttoned her mother's skirt and took off her shoes, Tonks took the baby when she had finished herself so Fleur could take her top off.

By the time Cho and Luna had finished kissing, everyone was naked. Apart from Cho, and Luna's semi-transparent bottom half.

Gabrielle hurried up the steps, kneeling hurriedly in front of Luna, before anyone else could beat her to it. She grasped her little fingers around the waistband of Luna's pyjamas. Then with a slow satisfying look, she peeled them away from Luna's sodden crotch, soaking Luna's feet as the pee squeezed out of the pyjama bottoms.

"Luna, where will we be sleeping? I need to set up a cot for Mathilda", asked Fleur, as if the pair were the closest of friends, taking Mathilda back from Tonks.

Once Gabrielle had seen to Luna's soggy undercarriage, she showed everyone around the house. Instructing them on things they ought not to touch, and showing them where fresh towels were for mopping up any messes.

Cho set her things down in Luna's room, automatically assuming they would be sharing a bed, if they got any sleep at all. The walls were covered in various front covers from the quibbler. Several images adorned the walls of her friends from Nymphadora's Nymphos. The floor was littered with various items of clothing, much of it stained and wet with a variety of bodily fluids. The girls all smiled as they recognised a familiar pungent, musky aroma, noticing several jars around the room with various fluids in. Luna's bed clothes were wild colours, yellows, pinks and purples. Like the clothes on the floor, much of it was stained and the mattresses soaked in god knows how many bed wettings, both accidental and intentional.

"Luna, there's piss and cum everywhere. As nice as it smells, doesn't your dad have anything to say about it?", Tonks asked, ever the pessimist as she and the rest of the girls literally felt their feet getting wetter from standing in Luna’s room.

"Daddy hasn't been up here for years. I don't have to worry if I make a mess, and I can be naked whenever I like", explained Luna, happily taking a sip from a large beaker beside her bed, filled with what the girls could only assume was Luna's cum.

"Mama, can I sleep with Luna and Cho", blurted out Gabrielle. Clearly not bothered by the strong aroma of pee and cum, nor the severely stained bed clothes and mattress.

Fleur barely opened her mouth, looking at Luna for her approval, but she'd already given it.

"I'm sure I can keep you warm", said Tonks as she winked at Fleur, grabbing her hand and pressing her lips up against Fleur's.

Even though Fleur was dating Bill Weasley, and Tonks had a bit of a thing for Remus Lupin, the pair had begun a private relationship behind closed doors. Only known about by the group, and entirely safe, as nobody could discuss group matters without dropping dead. Someone would have to actually see the pair together, cheating, for anyone to find out. It was one of the great benefits of the group.

Padma and Parvati playfully grabbed Gabrielle under one arm each, literally throwing her onto Luna’s bed.

“We go where these go”, the twins said in cute synchronicity, as they each dumped a small bag in the corner of the room, kneeled at the end of Luna’s bed and lapped at the little toes dangling off of the end. Gabrielle’s feet were already rather wet from Luna’s various messes.

Fleur and Tonks took a spare room below Luna's bedroom, setting up a cot in the corner for Mathilda. Everyone was quickly settled in, Fleur was giving Mathilda a feed, due to her daughter's lack of breasts, whilst the girls were all ‘catching up’.


	2. Luna's Summer Job

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I write this simply for fun, if anyone else enjoys it great! I make no profit from this.

This story is part of my Nymphadora’s Nymphos series. For info on any spells used in my stories, see the final chapter of [Ginny’s Induction](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1688981/chapters/3692780).

I love chatting to fans of my work, if you want to get in touch please feel free to email me at hpfanfic.hglover@gmail.com :)

Cho and Luna hadn’t seen each other for weeks. They were so used to seeing each other daily, playing with each other so often. That being apart was almost unbearable now. They spent the morning with each other in Luna's bedroom, everyone was getting settled in and having fun with each other, and Gabrielle had settled into Luna's room nicely.

Gabrielle played with Luna and Cho a little, but her eyes kept wandering as she got distracted by the many weird and wonderful things in Luna's room. She opened a small cupboard beside Luna's bed, as she was noseying around on the floor amongst the stained clothes and strong musky smelling carpet.

She found a stack of magazines and flicked through the covers, most of them various issues of the quibbler. Then as she flipped to one in the pile, several pictures fell to the floor.

Gabrielle started picking them up, quickly noticing they were of Luna, and she was very naked in them. Gabrielle smiled, flicking through the various snaps, enjoying several naughty poses she had made in them. She set the photos aside, picking up the magazine they fell out of. The front cover, much like many of the magazines and papers of the wizarding world, was moving. The girl on the cover was Luna. Like in the photos, she was naked, and the moving image was of Luna, squirting into another girls mouth.

"Luna, what's this?", Gabrielle asked impatiently, climbing on the bed between Luna and Cho.

"Oh it's something I did this summer, it was so much fun, I've been waiting to show you all", Luna took the magazine and flipped through several pages until she came to her section.

The first picture was titled, "Luna, the squirt queen". The picture showed Luna standing next to two other girls, both naked. Lapping at Luna's cum covered toes, as it travelled down her legs and soaked her feet.

"Luna, this is amazing. But how on earth did you get them to put you in the magazine? You're only fourteen", Cho asked excitedly.

"It was quite easy really. I sent them some of the pictures from the photoshoot I did with that nice muggle man, and I asked if I could be in the magazine. They wrote back, quite excited to meet me, and they assumed I was seventeen. But they did need a copy of my identification to prove it. So I used some of Daddy's printing equipment and forged a fake I.D. so I could be in the magazine. A few days later, a man came and picked me up one morning while Daddy was out, and took me to this house to meet some other men. They wanted to check I was happy being naked in front of others and a camera crew, so I stripped off and did a little show for them. They asked if I'd like to do a shoot with other girls, and immediately said yes", Luna explained excitedly, she'd waited for weeks to tell anyone.

Luna flicked through her section in the magazine. Several scenes showed Luna squirting in other girls mouths, girls lapping up cum as it dripped down her legs and images of Luna's toes covered in cum. There was an interview with Luna too, as she was a new girl. Luna explained how to do her own spell Exsilio, with a scene showing the two other girls cumming uncontrollably for the first time.

"They've asked me back to do a few more shoots. They offered me a regular slot, but I had to make up a reason why I couldn't, because of school. They told me I've been one of the most popular girls they've ever had, people have been writing in asking me to be in the magazine every issue. It's quite lovely really", explained Luna.

"Are you getting paid, Luna?", asked Cho excitedly.

Luna nodded, "Quite well, I think. I didn't even realise I would be paid, I was happy to do it for free. They paid me 10 Galleons for the first shoot, but because I was so popular, they offered me another 50, just for two more shoots".

Cho sat with her mouth hanging open, "That's incredible Luna!".

"It's lovely, and I get to have so much fun doing it. I'm hoping when I finish school I can do it full time", explained Luna.

Gabrielle grabbed the magazine, and exclaimed loudly as she ran from the room that she was going to show her mother. A short time later, Tonks peeked her head round the door and came in. Just as Cho had begun sucking Luna's warm piss from between her own toes, after a warm foot bath.

"Luna, I'm so proud of what you've done in this magazine", Tonks exclaimed, climbing on the soaking wet bed to give Luna a hug. "But you do know a lot of boys get this at Hogwarts. You'll probably be famous when you get back. I hope it's not a problem, if the teachers find out. I can help with a few, as they used to be in our group. But it might be difficult stopping them writing to your Father if they find out", explained Tonks.

"Oh that's alright. I figured some people are bound to see me in there. It's got me quite excited really. Daddy already knows, he gets every issue. He wasn't very happy, but I explained how happy it made me and how much fun it was, and he came around", explained Luna quite plainly.

Cho's toes almost flew out of her mouth, "Your dad has seen this magazine, with you in it?", asked Cho, surprised. "I wouldn't be allowed to leave my room for the rest of my life if my parents found out I did this".

Luna nodded and smiled, "Once he was ok with it, he told me he was quite proud at how mature I was. He was very impressed with the shoot and that I'd created my own spell. He said, it was my body, just to be safe with whatever I do".

"Did you know your Dad was going to see it?", asked Cho.

"I thought it quite likely. He's been getting that magazine for as long as I can remember. It's how I knew about it, I've been stealing them since I was nine. I didn’t realise I was going to be on the cover though, until I saw it", Luna said happily.

"Oh, I got a bunch of free copies for everyone. I thought you all might like to have them, I was going to bring them to school. But I guess I can give them to some of you now", Luna explained happily as she jumped off the bed, losing control of her weak bladder once again, spraying all over Tonks' legs.

Luna opened a large wardrobe in the corner of her room, revealing stacks upon stacks of porn magazines. There was a set of magazines that looked rather new and untouched. Unlike many of the others, which had clearly been read several times over.

Luna handed one to each of the girls that were staying, Gabrielle's eyes lit up at being given her first porn magazine of her very own, hugging Luna as thanks.

"Mama, can I be in the magazine, with Luna?", asked Gabrielle innocently.

The room burst out with laughter, "Maybe when you're a little older Gabrielle. Not even a fake I.D. Would be able to get you in the magazine my sweet. You're much too young", explained Fleur to her eager little pornstar.

Gabrielle huffed and puffed and went off into a corner by herself with her new magazine. Flicking through the many pages and playing with herself as she went.

"Luna, do you think they'd let Parvati and I be in a shoot?, asked Padma hopefully.

Although not illegal in the wizarding world, incest was frowned upon by some. It was an increasingly popular trend in the porn industry though.

"You could come with me to my next shoot if you'd like. You wouldn't be the first sisters, or twins, but they do love putting sisters in, I could make you both fake IDs", exclaimed Luna.

"You realise your parents might not be as happy as Luna's father was though girls? If they find out", said Tonks, ever the pessimist.

"Oh they'd never find out, I'd be surprised if they even knew what porn was", Padma exclaimed confidently.

"My next shoot, I'm showing them my mother's spell, Urina Exiret. They're getting as many girls as they can for the day to all come and pee on me. So you could definitely join in with that at the very least", explained Luna.

The twins giggled with excitement as they both jumped Luna, "Let's get some practice in", the pair exclaimed, as they both began emptying their bladders on Luna's chest and feet.

It was getting late, Tonks and Fleur took it upon themselves to make dinner for everyone after they'd given Mathilda another feed. Luna handed Fleur a large, warm jar, full of her fresh cum.

"Feel free to use this if you can, I cook with cum most days, it's a lovely addition to many foods, or just as a sauce", said Luna quite simply.

There was suddenly a loud knock at the door. Everyone quickly ran upstairs to hide as Luna went to answer the door without a stitch of clothing on.

Luna opened the door, not worried about who might see her naked. She smiled as she saw her friends, Hermione and Katie standing in the doorway.

Luna welcomed the pair in as the other girls quickly came out of hiding at hearing their voices. The pair set their bags down and quickly got undressed. The only thing left on Katie was a large, almost transparent, butt plug that appeared to be giving her a little discomfort for once.

Hermione quickly hugged everyone, picking up Mathilda for a cuddle. Whilst Katie spent several minutes fiddling with herself, trying to keep the large butt plug in.

Fleur and Tonks went back to preparing dinner. The girls all sat around a large strangely shaped table, with Katie perched precariously on her plug, trying not to lose it up there.

Luna handed Hermione and Katie their copies of the magazine Luna was in, filling them all in on the story, much to their delight and surprise. The girls all feasted on a delicious lasagne that Tonks and Fleur had created. It was much like a regular lasagne, only the layers of white sauce had been replaced by Luna's generous donation. Everyone savoured each delicious bite of the thick, cum laden pasta dish.

The girls were all quite tired after a filling meal and a catchup around the table. Gabrielle had been running around the table, doing her very best impression of a unicorn, after Katie had given her a present she'd picked up for her. It was a buttplug, fashioned to look like a unicorn's tail, with real unicorn hair. She'd been galloping around the room with the plug in for the best part of half an hour, before finally collapsing in Katie's lap, with her tail sticking out quite prominently.

Hermione and Katie had decided not to pick a room, and simply shared with the other girls. Katie carried Gabrielle up to bed, with several of them sleeping in Luna's bed, the twins nipping at everyone's toes as they hung out of the bed.

It didn't take long for everyone to fall asleep, Luna had fallen asleep in Cho's arms, with Gabrielle somehow wedged between them upside down, with nothing but a view of her feet and crotch as she splayed out on the bed.

Hermione and Katie top and tailed, happily falling asleep eventually, with the others feet in their faces. The twins sleeping in a similar position.

The twins weren't often used to sleeping together, what with being in separate houses at school, and having to be careful at home. But not a day had gone by for god knows how many years, where they hadn't been intimate with each other in some way. Thankfully last year, all of the girls in Parvati's dorm had joined Nymphadora's Nymphos. So Padma had taken up an almost permanent residence, sleeping with her sister in a very small bed as many nights as possible.

The following morning, Luna had something to ask all of the girls around the breakfast table. She was going to ask them to help her, rehearse, for her next shoot.

"I'm going to be showing all of the girls my mother's spell, Urina-Exiret. They asked if I'd like to be on the receiving end of a piss based Bukkake. Which I'm told is when one girl is covered in cum or piss from lots of people, typically eating or drinking as much as she can. It should be easy given all the practice I’ve had, and a lot of fun. But I was wondering if we could all go into the garden after breakfast to practice, seeing how much I can swallow and if I throw up or not. I’ve been practicing on my own with a long straw and a bucket, but I think it would be more fun to practice with you all”.

"We'd love to, Luna", said Tonks, answering for the group, knowing they'd all be more than happy to do so.

"Gabrielle, take your tail out. You don't want to get Katie's present all wet", instructed Fleur.

Gabrielle mumbled, she'd had it in since Katie gave it to her at dinner the night before, sleeping with the plug inside her all night. Katie waved her over, putting her across her lap, as her feet kicked playfully in the air.

Katie pulled either side of her opening, as Gabrielle pushed hard and the tail popped out into Katie’s lap. It came out quite easily, leaving Gabrielle with a large gaping hole that didn't seem to close. Katie sucked the plug that had been buried inside Gabrielle for the last twelve or more hours, before clearing some space on the table and laying Gabrielle face down on it.

Her anus was gaping wide. Katie buried three fingers in Gabrielle with ease, a hole she was so used to being tight, she could easily twist three fingers around inside her. Fleur watched as she sat beside Katie, finishing her cereal as her daughter's feet waived in the air, toes curling with each motion from Katie's fingers.

Katie pulled her fingers out, leaving the gaping hole for everyone to see on the breakfast table. She picked up the warm jug of cum that everyone had been using for milk, and slowly started to pour it inside Gabrielle's opening. It was quite astonishing how much she could take. Katie kept slowly pouring until it started to spill out of her hole. Katie quickly grabbed Gabrielle's tail and re-inserted it into the cum soaked hole.

Gabrielle got up as instructed and squatted on the table, hovering over the edge. Katie got down on her knees, positioning herself underneath Gabrielle. Her mother kindly did the honours, holding the tail out of the way as she tugged at it gently and it fell away. A warm, delicious, stream of discoloured cum oozed out of Gabrielle, straight into Katie's open mouth, with just a little splattering her lips and cheeks.

Katie swallowed several warm mouthfuls, lapping around her stretched opening. She clasped her hands on each of Gabrielle's cheeks, pulling them hard and wrapping her lips around the opening, sucking every last drop out.


	3. Luna's Limits

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I write this simply for fun, if anyone else enjoys it great! I make no profit from this.

This story is part of my Nymphadora’s Nymphos series. For info on any spells used in my stories, see the final chapter of [Ginny’s Induction](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1688981/chapters/3692780).

I love chatting to fans of my work, if you want to get in touch please feel free to email me at hpfanfic.hglover@gmail.com :)

After everyone finished watching the entertaining show they put on, the girls finished up their breakfast and followed Luna into a nearby field. Luna took them to a favourite spot of hers, a tiny little stream that trickled between a few rocks and down the hill. Luna had spent many a summer's day here. Usually naked, masturbating and drinking her own bodily fluids.

"I don't know exactly what they want me to do in the new shoot, but they want me to use my Mother's spell on a number of girls they're inviting along. They also asked me if I can drink a lot of urine", Luna said with a grin. 

"I told them, I've drunk a lot in the past, but I've no idea how much I can really handle before feeling ill, or actually being sick. But I'd like to try to impress them", explained Luna confidently.

The girls all knew, if anyone could impress them, it would be Luna. The stories they'd heard from her, and what they'd seen her do already was worthy of several awards.

Everyone stood patiently in front of Luna. She cast her wand at each of them in turn, and with each wave of her wand, a colourful dash of pee escaped each girl, trickling down between their legs and wetting the ground between their toes.

Finally, Luna aimed her wand at Gabrielle, firing a bolt of yellow light at her tummy. Gabrielle felt the familiar tingling sensation throughout her body, as she felt the spell take effect. Her bladder began to fill immediately, creating one of Gabrielle's favourite feelings of needing to pee constantly. She squinted hard, rocking onto her heels, before feeling a hot stream find its way down her thighs and wet her ankles.

Gabrielle sighed a sound of satisfaction, smiling as she released hold over her need to go, spilling her warm, golden pee down her legs.

Luna smiled, grabbing a blanket and spreading it out over the grass for her to lay on. Luna laid on her back, with her long golden locks bundled up under her head as a makeshift pillow. Fleur grabbed Gabrielle from behind, lifting her effortlessly under the arms and causing a sprinkler effect, as she carried her over to Luna.

Gabrielle squatted over Luna, and steadied her stream into Luna's mouth, to begin what was a record for Luna.

Luna managed at first, twenty seven minutes straight. With short breaks only between each girl as they swapped over. Each took it in turns of one or two minutes at a time. Ten minutes in, Luna had drunk so much pee, that it started to come out the other end without any need of her mother's spell.

"Let's have a little break", said one thoroughly soaked Luna. She sat up on the wet blanket, with several feet of her own hair sticking to her back, as every inch of it was sodden with piss.

"I feel absolutely fine. At this rate I feel I could go all day. I just worry they'll want more of me", said Luna, several tiny burps escaping her in quick succession. Pondering how she could practice best.

"I saw a video once", Hermione started. "This woman was wearing a large collar around her neck, which acted like a large bowl. Lots of men peed on her face, and whatever she didn't drink, she collected in the bowl and drank after", explained Hermione.

"That might work", Luna said curiously.

Tonks produced her wand and waved it in the air. A large transparent collar appeared, and floated around Luna's neck.

Luna knelt on the blanket, as the twins took up position either side of her. Padma gathered up Luna's long golden hair, and tied it into a more manageable style. The twins took it in turns holding Luna's locks, as they started filling the bowl for her together.

The rest of the girls gathered around, swapping out every now and then to take it in turns, helping Luna test her limits and contribute towards the contents of the bowl. Fleur magicked up a small step for Gabrielle to stand on, so she could reach and join in.

With the twins helping from behind, the bowl filled quickly. Between each girl swapping over, Luna opened wide and drank from the brew of several girls warm pee that coated her face and neck, and gently trickled down her chest and back as small gaps opened in the collar.

After some time passed, Luna asked the girls to stop, as the weight of the bowl was causing some uncomfortable rubbing. Tonks magicked another container out of thin air, and Luna poured the warm contents into the bowl.

Luna took the collar off and bent over the large overflowing container, submerging her entire face in the bowl and drinking back its contents. Luna stopped after drinking solidly for nearly a minute. She'd barely made a dent in the bowl, as she pulled her head back gasping for air.

The girls all giggled as she flicked pee at some of them. The sharp intake of breath, caused Luna to burp a little.

"Pee burp", she said, laughing and savouring the wonderful taste in her mouth.

"I think you could give anyone a run for their money, I'm amazed you haven't been sick yet", said Tonks.

Luna smiled and looked rather content and proud of herself.

"So Luna, when are you doing your next shoot?", Padma asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow", Luna said to everyone's amazement. "They're coming here to do the shoot. I offered the place to them, seeing as I knew Daddy would be away. But he knows I'm doing these extra shoots now, so I'm sure he wouldn't mind".

"That's incredible, so we can watch?", Tonks asked excitedly.

"Of course, I said I might have friends visiting too. But we might have to hide you away, with Mathilda", Luna explained to a very disappointed Gabrielle.

"We'll be doing it all in the garden, as long as the weather is nice. So you can probably watch from the window", said Luna. Brightening up Gabrielle's mood ever so slightly.

"We'll make your fake IDs this afternoon", Luna said, gazing lovingly at the twins. "Does anybody else want to be in it? You'll all be paid", Luna explained.

Luna gazed at everyone, if it wasn't for the uncertainty of being found out by their parents or friends, they would've all done it. Luna's eyes rested on Katie, who was looking at the pee soaked grass in deep thought.

"Katie?", Luna spoke just as Katie looked up. "I'm nearly old enough. Fifteen, nearly sixteen. The legal age is seventeen right? It's only a year, really", Katie said carelessly, looking very excited at the prospect of being in a porn shoot with a bunch of girls.

"We're nearly fifteen", the Patil twins said in unison, looking pleased with themselves.

"I'm in", said Katie definitively. Everyone got excited all over again, with the exception of Gabrielle who was pulling a most displeased look, and arguing with her mother in French, about what everyone assumed, was Fleur's reluctance to let her try and get herself into a porn shoot, when she looked and was in fact nine. As much as Fleur would've let her if she would've passed.

The girls tidied up a little and walked back to the house, following in the wet footsteps of Gabrielle Who had just run off in tears, peeing everywhere like a sprinkler, as she ran back to the house.

"I'm so sorry about Gabrielle, Luna. She so wants to join in like the other girls. But she would never fool them, she is too young. She'll be ok", explained Fleur, apologising profusely for her daughter.

"Oh that's alright. I was just like her at that age too. I knew I'd never get in though. That's why I spent some time learning how to use Daddy's printing machine when he wasn't around, and waited until I looked older", explained Luna.

Fleur smiled, happy for her friend, but thinking quietly to herself how stupid these people must've been, Luna looked nowhere near seventeen.

"I think we may have to tie Gabrielle up. I would like to watch the shoot, but I don't trust her to behave and not come cartwheeling through the garden naked", laughed Fleur. "It would create some rather awkward questions. Not to mention, if there were any men around, she would probably try and have her way with them".

"That would be nice, maybe we can leave a few toys inside her. I might make up ID's for everyone, just in case", said Luna. Fleur and Tonks both thought how amazing it would be, yet impossible with the lives they had.

Later that evening, Luna created the IDs for Katie and the Twins. Giving them fake names too. She made them slightly older than herself, seeing as they all were, and looked it. When Luna suggested she made IDs for everyone, they jumped at the chance.

"Luna, why did they call you, Loony Lovegood, in the article", Hermione asked as she read it by the fire, the twins giving her a pedicure; mostly with their tongues.

"Most girls use a fake name. They said Luna Lovegood was a great sounding porn star name, but recommended I changed it, just slightly. That girl there, she thought of it", said Luna, pointing to an attractive brunette burying herself repeatedly between Luna's oozing crotch in the article, coming back, smiling with a faceful each time the image cycled around.

"Loony Lovegood", Hermione repeated, "it's quite, catchy".

The girls spent the evening playing and discussing Luna's shoot at length. Sadly, the evening ended abruptly as Gabrielle's new found fascination with fisting, had resulted in tears. Padma, at Gabrielle's incessant whining request, had spent the best part of an hour widening her anus, only for her fist to get rather painfully, stuck, wrist deep inside of her.

Katie rushed to the rescue, having been in a similar situation before, lubing up Padma's wrist, gently twisting it and working it out. As the slippery fist slid out, the sight of Gabrielle's tiny, gaping anus caused her to orgasm instantly, squirting all over the floorboards, as she thrust her tongue into the sore, red gape.

Gabrielle sobbed into a pillow for several minutes, until she eventually came around and started thrusting herself onto Katie's tongue.

"As lovely as this all is, the camera crew will be getting here at seven thirty to set up, so we should probably have an early night. Girls, make sure you're ready, showered and hairless by the time they get here. Just wear a dressing gown, or nothing, it doesn't really matter", explained Luna quite plainly.

“I’m so excited, it's going to be hard to sleep", exclaimed Padma. "Tonks, have you got any of that amazing wake up tonic, just in case?", Tonks nodded and the twins looked at each other, each knowing this meant they were in for a late night.


	4. Luna's Big Shoot

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I write this simply for fun, if anyone else enjoys it great! I make no profit from this.

This story is part of my Nymphadora’s Nymphos series. For info on any spells used in my stories, see the final chapter of [Ginny’s Induction](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1688981/chapters/3692780).

I love chatting to fans of my work, if you want to get in touch please feel free to email me at hpfanfic.hglover@gmail.com :)

Alarms rang out around the house a few seconds apart, Luna woke to a fabulous sunrise as she stared at the clock, which read a little after five. Between herself and Cho, lay an incredibly tired Gabrielle. Completely dead to the world and undisturbed by the alarm, as she lay spread eagle with one leg draped over each of them, and a bushy head of hair spread over Luna's shoulder.

"Morning", said Luna, smiling over Gabrielle to her girlfriend, Cho, as she began to empty her bladder casually into the bed.

"Morning", replied Cho quietly, "I really do love you for it, but don't you ever use the toilet, Luna?".

"No, not to pee in anyway. I haven't peed in a toilet since my mum died. It certainly helped me get, a rather wet, foot in the door at my interview with the director. He looked almost straight through me when I turned up, I don't think he really believed I was ready for it. Then I took all my clothes off, climbed on his desk and peed in a glass. I drank it right in front of him. Then I sat there sucking pee off of my toes. He certainly paid attention after that, his eyes didn't wander once".

Cho laughed quietly, trying not to wake Gabrielle, "That's brilliant, Luna", exclaimed Cho, so proud of her girlfriend as she slid her leg out from under Gabrielle and climbed over her, on top of Luna. Cho's dark hair dangled in front of her face as she hovered over Luna, both of them grinning like idiots, as Cho laid the sloppiest morning kiss on her that she'd ever had.

They quietly climbed out of bed and left Gabrielle sparked out and spread eagle, the twins had kept her up till the early hours, and there was no way she was moving for another few hours.

Luna and Cho made their way down stairs to start breakfast, when they found Tonks busying herself away in the kitchen already on it. Fleur sat in a large leather chair, nursing Mathilda, whilst her feet received a tongue bath from the twins.

"Have you had any sleep at all? You were up with Gabrielle most of the night", exclaimed Cho.

Padma paused, relinquishing the wet soles of Fleur's foot, "Nope", Padma said plainly with a proud grin on her face, "We've been at it all night!".

With that, Tonks reached into a bag and produced her wake-up tonic, which the girls were used to using on a weekly basis after group get togethers at school.

"Oh, Luna", started Tonks, as she walked over to her, and before her eyes Tonks' hair changed to a golden blonde colour, resembling a length of Luna's, and her face contorted briefly, changing her appearance entirely, until she could've literally passed for Luna's older sister. "I hope you don't mind, but I made myself a fake ID as well, I realise I'm old enough, but being an Aura, I don't think the ministry would like it if I appeared in a magazine like this", explained Tonks. "Call me Lily for today", she said, smiling as she handed Luna the ID.

Luna looked closely at the ID, it read Lily Lovegood, 20, trainee nurse.

"Lovegood", Luna echoed, smiling at Tonks.

"I thought we could be sisters for the day", Tonks squealed excitedly, cuddling up to Luna.

"I always wanted a sister to play with", Luna said sincerely.

Luna stared at the ID card for a while, smiling at her new sister. Tonks went back to making breakfast and the twins took their tonic. Tonks explained several times to the girls, as they gradually filtered down the stairs for breakfast as to who she was. Hermione was incredibly miffed that she couldn't do the same and partake in the shoot with Luna, but the girls eventually sat down to breakfast, excluding Gabrielle who was still fast asleep in Luna's bed.

Padma and Parvati sat beside each other, immediately propping their feet on the edge of the table as they started giving themselves a pedicure, while Tonks dished up breakfast.

"I was thinking earlier, for those of you who can't join in, you're more than welcome to be naked while you watch. I'm going to have to explain why several of us are naked anyway, so it won't really make any difference", explained Luna.

"I was thinking about this too", said Tonks. "I think it's best we say that we all met at this club in London. It's a fetish club for witches and wizards, and we won't have to go into any details about school then, also I'm clearly a fair bit older than you all, so me knowing you from school wouldn't have worked".

Luna agreed, and the girls all got their stories straight over breakfast while Padma and Parvati worked their way around the table, giving everyone pedicures.

Seven thirty quickly came around, almost all of the girls had decided to remain naked, Fleur went up to Luna’s bedroom with some breakfast for Gabrielle. She then slyly grabbed her wrist and tied her to the radiator in Luna’s room, near a window where she could watch. This didn’t go down too well, but Fleur left her with some toys so she could play with herself.

The only one who had got dressed, in summery red shorts and a yellow t-shirt, was Hermione.

“I’m too shy, I don’t know how many people are coming. I might take them off later”, Hermione said, to Katie’s disapproving look.

There was a knock at the door and Luna literally skipped towards it, pulling it wide open and presenting herself in all her glory.

“Hi Luna, how are you?”, said a rather worried looking director.

“Hi James, are you alright? It looks like something’s bothering you”, Luna said, leading James, the director, and his assistant Miranda in.

They all took a seat, whilst the other girls hid just out of sight, listening to every word.

“Luna, I’m afraid we might not be able to do the shoot today. We were hoping to have at least five or six girls join you, but due to unforeseen circumstances we’ve had several last minute dropouts. I was only able to bring Taylor and Jaime”, explained the director.

Before Luna could even reply, a fit of giggling broke out as a stream of naked girls appeared from upstairs. James and Miranda watched up at the spiralling staircase, as several naked girls walked down it, and stood presenting themselves in front of them.

“This is my sister, Lily. Twins Padma and Parvati, and Katie. Giggling away behind them is my girlfriend Cho and my sister’s girlfriend Fleur, and the shy one is Hermione”, Luna explained, as Hermione was the only one wearing anything at all. “Lily, Katie and the twins would all love to be in the new shoot. I’ve told them what it’s all about, and they couldn’t be more excited”, Luna explained excitedly to James.

“Well. Isn’t that something. I think this will be the first shoot I’ve done with two sets of sisters in, maybe the only shoot of it’s kind!”, exclaimed a very happy director.

“Miranda, could you take all the girls details, the ones that are joining in, and make sure they all get paid. Luna, how on earth did you meet all these lovely girls?”, James asked, as he got up from the sofa and started to walk around each of the girls, looking them over in great detail and touching them in all the right places.

“It was Lily, my sister. She took me to a fetish club for my seventeenth birthday, and we all met through that. We’ve all become rather close, we spend a lot of time playing together”, explained Luna rather convincingly.

“Fantastic, what a happy situation we find ourselves in. Miranda, could you call for Taylor and Jaime, they must meet everyone”, ordered James.

There was quickly a knock at the door and James beckoned them in.

“Ah girls, this is Taylor Fleet, Luna you’ll remember Taylor from your first shoot of course, and this is Jaime Queen”, James introduced the other girls who would be working on the shoot with them, when everyone's eyes were quickly drawn to Jaime. She was heavily pregnant and looking ready to drop, which many of the girls found arousing, after spending a good part of last year with a heavily pregnant Gabrielle.

However, Fleur's mouth dropped, and she had to stop herself blurting something stupid out. She recognised Jaime almost instantly, from the first time they met on a family holiday a few years back.

Jaime caught Fleur's eye and gave her a secret little look. Telling her that she remembered her too.

“Luna, I think Jaime had a question about the spell you’re planning to use today”, James pointed out.

“Yes, I just wanted to ask Luna, have you ever performed this spell on a pregnant woman before. I’m just a little cautious given my condition”, Jaime asked hesitantly.

“Oh it’s quite safe. My friend Gabrielle was pregnant last year, and she used the spell all throughout her pregnancy with no problems”, Luna said reassuringly.

Jaime smiled and looked relieved, she was clearly excited to try it, especially now Luna had reassured her that it’d been used on pregnant women before. She just remembered Fleur's daughter was called Gabrielle, wondering if that was the pregnant friend Luna was referring to.

Hermione looked excited, yet nervous. She kept eyeing up Miranda, clearly wanting to ask her something. Hermione walked up to her as she took some of Katie’s details.

“Miranda, it’s ok for us to watch the shoot, right?”, Hermione asked hopeful.

“Oh of course, you can watch everything. If you change your mind later, you can also join in too. We could always just do shots from behind if you or anyone else wanted to join in, but not be identified on camera, assuming of course you’re all into pee play?”, Miranda explained hopefully.

Hermione nodded insistently.

“Did you just say we can be in the shoot, and keep our faces hidden?”, Cho asked excitedly, Miranda nodded.

“Oh Luna, I’d love to do this with you. I want to share this part of your life, but I just couldn’t have my family finding out”, Cho said happily. “I’m in!”.

“Wonderful. Don’t worry if your face is seen, we’ll tell you if we need you to hide it more, and we can just cut scenes out where your face is shown”, explained Miranda further.

With that, Hermione found a burst of confidence, quickly stripping off in front of everyone and baring all.

“I’d love to join in too, but I have a baby upstairs that I might have to dash away for?”, Fleur asked if that would be alright.

“That’s fine, you can dip in and out whenever you need to. We’ll be filming for quite a while, so everyone will have plenty of chances to be in the shoot”, Miranda explained.

With that, everyone was in the shoot, apart from a very upset Gabrielle, upstairs tied to the radiator in Luna’s bedroom.

“Now is it just Taylor and Jaime who haven’t used this spell before, Luna? I assume all your friend have used it?”, asked James.

“Yep!”, exclaimed the twins together, as they both suddenly squeezed out a splash of pee on the floor, while Miranda was taking their details.

“Excellent. We’ll do a scene with you Luna, performing the spell on Taylor and Jaime, just to show our readers and viewers how it works. Is there anything that Taylor and Jaime need to know about the spell?”, asked James.

“Not really. It’s a wonderful feeling, as soon as I cast it, your bladders fill. All the while the spell is working, you’ll feel the need to pee. When you first use the spell, you don’t have any control over your bladder, for as much as a whole day. I’ve been using this spell on myself for many years, daily. Whilst it is safe, it has caused me to have a very weak bladder. I wet the bed most nights, and at least once a day just while I'm doing everyday things. Sneezing is quite problematic”, Luna explained proudly and without shame.

“Ok, that’s great. We’ll just put a note to our readers about excessive usage. Thanks for telling us Luna”, said Miranda.

“I pee all the time as it is”, Jaime said jovially, pointing to her growing bump to blame.

“We have some adult diapers if you need them when you go home, but it’s best to just let it go and clean your bed in the morning”, explained Luna.

The next hour or more seemed to drag on for the girls, Miranda was having to take so many details for all the girls.

Jaime managed to catch Fleur's eye, as everyone was busy giving their details. Fleur walked upstairs and subtly waved a finger to tell Jaime to follow her.

“Girls, I just want to check that you want your faces seen. It’s perfectly fine for family to be sexually involved with each other as I’m sure you know, but we’ve worked with sisters before who don’t always think about the implications of being seen by family members or friends”, Miranda said to the twins.

“We’re sure”, they both said in unison. “Our parents have known about our love for many years, we’re soulmates”, exclaimed Padma, lying to Miranda about their parents knowing, but not about their love for each other, as the pair shared a passionate kiss in front of Miranda.

“Lily, Luna. You both are ok with what I’ve just said too?”.

“Yes, that’s fine”, Tonks said, “Dad has seen the first shoot Luna did, he saw her in the magazine. He wasn’t too happy, but he calmed down eventually and is quite proud. He also knows we play with each other, he caught us together years ago!”, Tonks exclaimed perfectly, lying through her teeth.

"Excellent, shall we head outside then", instructed James.

Upstairs, Fleur had been getting quickly reacquainted with Jaime.

"Oh my goodness. It's so good to see you, how are you? You look just beautiful. How's Chloe? Whose is this?", Fleur threw several questions at her all in one go, caressing and admiring her beautiful baby bump.

"I've never been better thanks, Chloe and I are doing great. She's just as gorgeous and sex crazed as always. I got pregnant during a shoot. James, the director asked if I'd be willing to keep it, as pregnant women are very popular with our fan base. I talked it through with Chloe and we're going to raise her together", Jaime explained, filling Fleur in on all the latest goings on.

"It's a girl! That's wonderful news", exclaimed Fleur.

"Little Gracie", Jaime said, caressing her bump lovingly. "Grace Lutz Queen, I want her to have both our names. Chloe's going to be her mom too. Of course, until she turns seventeen we'll have to keep that a secret. Even from Gracie, until she's about four", Jaime explained with such love.

"How is Gabrielle? That was your daughter's name right. Luna mentioned a Gabrielle earlier, and that she had been pregnant?", Jaime asked curiously.

Fleur smiled, "Little Mathilda is upstairs, I pretend she is mine, but she is Gabrielle's. She had her earlier this year, she had to try very hard to get pregnant, but she certainly didn't mind trying. You must meet little Mathilda, and Gabrielle would love to see you and Chloe again, she's tied to a radiator upstairs. She was desperate to be in the shoot, but she'd never pass for seventeen. Can you stay after we're done with the shoot and play with us? Everyone here would love to meet Chloe, she goes to Hogwarts right? Some of the girls might know her", Fleur asked hopefully.

"Yeah! I was going to spend the weekend with Chloe. Her parents are away, so she's at mine waiting for me now. As soon as everyone leaves, I'll go get her and bring her back", Jaime said excitedly

The girls all made their way outside to a lovely warm summers day. The stone steps leading away from the front door, warmed their feet. The grass between their toes made them all smile, as they looked into the clear blue sky.

They turned the corner and came upon an elaborate setup involving several huge cameras, some floating through the air. Cameramen were everywhere, along with several other crew members all running around, doing things here, there and everywhere.

"Luna, is it ok if the crew use the kitchen and toilet?", Miranda asked.

"Of course, unless they just need to pee, then they can just go anywhere, or on any of us", Luna said plainly.

A few of the girls went a little pale, looking around at all the strange faces staring at their naked bodies. They’d never been naked in front of this many men before, let alone strangers. Katie and the Twins seemed to be in their element. Striding around proudly, showing everything off without a care in the world.

"Ok girls, we just need Luna first to film a few shots. Luna, could you put these on please", James handed Luna a long pair of white fluffy socks, "and if you could stand on this big rock, we'll get a few dry shots, then if you could just pee until the socks are completely soaked through that would be great".

Luna pulled on the big socks and climbed on the rock without saying a word, noticing off to one side Katie chatting up Jaime, who was probably fifteen years her senior.

"So Jaime, how far along are you?", Katie asked innocently, as she took it upon herself to rub her hands all over Jaime's bare bump.

"Just over eight months", Jaime said, smiling at Katie's touch.

"Wow, that's amazing. Pregnant girls are such a turn on. Are you stopping work soon?", asked Katie, as she slipped a hand between her legs and lightly played with herself.

"No", Jaime said happily, "The bigger the better for some. I'll be making videos until I give birth. James has me on a heavy shooting schedule, to get as much in as possible while I'm really big. The next month is going to be crazy, he’s even booked several weeks worth of shoots after my due date, in case I’m late", Jaime explained happily.

Several cameramen were now filming all angles of Luna's bare body as she stood on a large boulder in nothing but thick, white fluffy socks. One man was filming the small gap between Luna's legs, getting so close to her that he must've smelt her. Cho smiled, watching Luna clearly in her element, wondering if she would be doing this for years to come once she finished school.

Camera men all took up position around Luna, as James told her to start peeing now, and if possible not to stop at all until he said.

An easy thing for Luna, as she stood with her feet an inch or two apart and slowly started peeing. Everyone watched on in anticipation, Jaime suddenly lost interest in Katie as Luna's stream started, hushed whispering came from all around as Luna peed continually for several minutes, turning the white socks completely yellow. Once the filming finished, a round of applause broke out, Luna was being hugged again and again by the director and several girls.

"Great work Luna, truly. If you don't mind, we're going to give these away in a competition to our readers. We'll give you a few galleons for them", said James, as Miranda helped Luna off with the socks and stored them safely away.

Taylor and Jaime came up to Luna with huge smiles on their faces.

"You're incredible Luna, that spell is like nothing I've seen before. I don't think you realise the impact you'll have on this industry!", Jaime exclaimed, "You're going to be famous beyond your wildest dreams".

Luna stood there on the soaking wet rock, smiling as the sun beat down on her bare naked body, drying the pee on her feet and taking in what Jaime had just said.

"Ok Luna, if you could just stay there for a moment, we're going to have all of the girls surround you. Those who don't want their faces seen come round the front. Then we'll have everyone reach their hands up to you, as if they were begging for your piss as it streams down your legs. Twins, could you go either side of Luna and just lick the wet areas around Luna and her feet like you're starving for more. Lily, could you appear behind, through your sister's legs, everyone else just gather round and fill in the gaps", explained James, setting up their first group scene together.

"Luna, just stand there, and if you feel like trying any poses, go for it!", said an excited James.

Hermione rushed straight to the front, making sure she could hide her face. Cho taking up a position beside her, so she could stare up at her wonderful girlfriend.

"Girls, in the front there". Miranda interjected, "Hermione, Fleur and Cho. James".

"Yes, thanks Miranda. We need to make sure we see the twins, and Luna's feet, so make sure to get quite low, get close together, so when you're bent down you give us all something nice to look at. Make sure to show off those soles", instructed James, bending down and showing the girls how he wanted them. He grabbed Hermione's feet and positioned them so she was on her toes, stretching her soles out. Tugging at her cheeks, spreading her out and thrusting a few fingers inside her.

"The wetter the better girls, feel free to play during the shoot. Just keep nice and low. If any of you girls in the front pee during, try and make sure it hits your feet", James said finally.

The magazine was highly geared towards fetish porn, and feet were increasingly popular. An entire section in the magazine was dedicated to feet in every issue.

For the next twenty minutes, Luna found herself peeing almost constantly. Trying all sorts of positions, as poor Hermione, Fleur and Cho got back ache, bending down so low for the entire time. James literally applauded, when Luna stood with one wet foot on Jaime’s bump, as her stream arched out and made even more of a mess.

The grass around them was so soaked, they had to move off to a new area for the next scene. Miranda hosed some of the girls down, who had gotten muddy, and passed some towels around.

"Ok, for the next scene, we put together this crazy thing over here", said James as he lead the girls over to some strange looking and mostly see-through contraption.

"Just climb up there and hop into that chair Luna, and put your feet up in those stirrups", Luna sat in a high chair with her feet on show in stirrups, spreading her legs open.

"This is Theo, he's just going to insert a catheter into your urethra, it sounds more painful than it is, but he's just going to put this tiny rubber tube into your pee hole", James explained very simply.

Luna looked excited, as she pulled at her lips, making it easier for the strange man pushing a small tube into her urethra to do his job,"That's lovely, I've used catheters before".

"Excellent. Now when you pee, it will feed through this tube and fill this large tank up. Then we'll turn it on and it will empty through these five taps", explained James.

"That's amazing", exclaimed Luna happily, as the tube was carefully pushed inside Luna. "I wish I had one of these".

"It was quite easy to put together, consider it a present when we're done", said James.

Tonks, Katie, the Twins, Taylor and Jaime lined up under the contraption, taking a tap each, with the twins happily sharing one, as Luna started filling the large tank up.

All the girls started drinking as soon as the taps opened. Soon after the twins took the opportunity to literally have a golden shower together, sharing many pee soaked kisses and gropes. All the girls washed their hair in the streams, with Jaime giving her bump its own shower under the tap, which caught Katie's attention.

The camera focused on Jaime frequently, as she bathed her huge tummy in Luna's pee.

The girls all finished giving their toes a wash while they filmed a bit for the feet section in the magazine, and Luna finally pulled her catheter out revealing a rather enlarged urethra.

The six girls and Luna, cuddled up underneath the large half full tank of pee, while James pulled a lever and dumped the remaining urine on their heads, filming it in the process.

"Ok girls, now we're all nice and wet, we'll move over to the main scene. We've brought along a rather large, oversized paddling pool. We're going to have Luna cast the spell on Taylor and Jaime, seeing as it's their first time. Then, we'll have Luna sitting in the pool while you all try to fill it up, taking it in turns at the same time to fill Luna up, sound good?", James said with a big grin.

Several girls nodded wildly, all of them smiling at the thought of having an entire paddling pool full of urine, something that wasn't even possible until now, not without a lot of people.

"We're also going to fill up ten of these when we're done. They'll go as runner up prizes in the socks giveaway, a mix of all your pee", James said, holding up a large pint-sized container.

"I notice the pee that you produce, Luna. It's always a nice shade of yellow. We were expecting a rather clear diluted pee. Does it work like that for everyone, it makes for much nicer viewing", asked James.

"Yes, it's really quite nice isn't it. I refined it so the flavour was strong but tasty, not too overpowering, and not too weak, which I find much worse. It also seems to stay warm for quite a long time, which makes drinking it all the more enjoyable", explained Luna proudly.

"That's incredible Luna. It's such a problem with making watersports porn. The girls have to drink so much water to make it last long enough, and you're lucky if you get one strong, colourful pee. I can't tell you how huge your spells are going to be, Luna", exclaimed James.

"It also makes a good spell if someone is bullying you too", Luna said quite suddenly. "I once made a mean boy who stole my shoes, wet himself in the great hall. He had no idea I'd done it. A huge trail of pee flowed out of his trousers as he ran from the hall. I should probably mention that if you cast the spell with the maxima modifier, it can have some rather unpleasant effects. I tried it on myself once, and it was very hard to control. Your bladder fails continually, and it does come out at quite some speed. I was rather sore by the time it wore off", Luna recounted.

"Thank you Luna. Miranda let's make a note of that, we can let everyone know in the article", instructed James.

“Ok, Taylor and Jaime, if you stand in the pool, we’ll get ready and have Luna perform the spell on you both. We’re going to have a cute little competition between you two, here’s some diapers. Put those on nice and tight, and the winner is whoever keeps their diaper on the longest. We’re also giving away the diapers to two lucky winners, along with Luna’s socks, so just hand them to Miranda when you’re done girls. Luna, can you do them both quite quickly?”, James asked.

“Oh yes, I can do both at the same time if you like”, explained Luna, looking for her wand.

Katie rushed over to help Jaime put her diaper on, whilst Miranda helped Taylor. Katie fastened the straps on the side of her diaper, leaning forward to gently kiss her pregnant pee soaked belly.

“If you want to stay here and play a little longer after we’re done, the girls and I are staying at Luna’s until tomorrow. You’re welcome to share our beds tonight”, said Katie, “I want to put my tongue in your ass hole”, Katie whispered softly into Jaime’s ear.

Katie didn’t realise she was hitting on a woman who was nearly older than her own mother, but she’d never been so turned on by an older woman, and she certainly looked good for her age.

Jaime stood up, aided by Katie, giving her a smile and gently squeezed her bum. Jaime loved the attention Katie was giving her.

Katie pulled Jaime in close, pressing her bump up against her tummy, and sliding her hand down the back of her diaper. Katie pushed two fingers inside Jaime's rectum. Twisting them around slowly, before bringing them up close to Jaime's face. Popping the two smelly fingers in her own mouth.

Katie grinned and walked away, staring over her shoulder at Jaime, as James guided her and Taylor into place in the empty paddling pool.

"Ok girls, Luna's going to cast the spell on you, then just have fun filling your diapers. Remember, don't try to shake it off, just wait for it to drop. Whoever holds onto their diaper the longest, wins", explained James.

"Luna, we'll film you casting the spell. Then just jump in the pool and get on your knees between the girls, look up at them both lovingly, waiting for them to drop their diapers, caress their legs, play with any escaping pee. Whatever comes to you", instructed James.

Taylor and Jaime held hands and squeed like excited kids at Christmas. Luna took her wand and aimed it across them, echoing the words Urina-Exiret, and shooting yellow sparks all over their tummies.

Their faces twisted and turned with the excitement of the unknown, feeling their bladders beginning to fill, and just as quickly, they started to empty into their diapers.

They both grabbed the crotch of their diapers, pushing it inwards to feel the warm pee spread across it. Luna laid in the pool between the pair of them, caressing a leg each, as the first drips appeared on their thighs.

Luna scooted back a little, and pushed a foot into the groin of each girl's diaper.

"That's great, Luna. Get some close ups of the pee when it's streaming between Luna's toes", instructed James.

Jaime and Taylor spent several minutes filling their diapers, while Luna pressed her feet up against their increasingly sagging crotches. Jaime gently toed at Luna's opening as she lay in front of her, probing her lips with several toes. Luna suddenly felt it leaking out, warming her toes as it streaked between them, and ran down her feet.

Luna jumped up and stood beside Jaime, caressing her bump, "Maybe someone else is helping", Luna implied that her baby might be peeing too, as she put her ear to Jaime’s tummy to listen.

Just as the diapers were almost ready to drop, Luna got down on her knees and caressed Jaime's pregnant bump with urine. She coated her hands in the hot, escaping piss, and smothered her belly in delicious, golden urine.

Taylor tickled Jaime's side, beginning a competition between the girls to make the other drop their diaper first. The twins suddenly jumped in the pool, splashing their feet in the pee that had gathered around the girls, and joined in with the tickling. Luna waited between the pair with hungry eyes, waiting for the first to drop, her tongue lolling like a dog.

Jaime lost as Padma tickled the back of her knee. Her diaper fell with a heavy thud to the floor, as her knee jerked. Soaking her feet, and her stream continuing to pound the diaper.

Jaime stepped out of the diaper, and picked it up. She held it over Luna and started gently wringing it out, remembering the diapers were prizes. The twins lapped at Jaime's soaked toes, as a huge warm stream of pee fell all over Luna's hair and face, from the heavily soaked diaper.

"Great work girls. That was incredible. This is going to be our most popular issue yet. Miranda, could you grab the diapers please, add a little extra to Jaime’s, just hold it in her stream for a moment", James asked, just as Taylor’s slapped into the wet paddling pool.

Miranda kicked her shoes off hopped in the pool. She paddled through the girls pee and picked up the impressively heavy diapers, carrying them to a container, whilst trying not to completely soak herself in the process. In this very particular kind of work, Miranda was well and truly used to being regularly soiled by other people's mess.

"Ok girls, you can all get in now. Just have fun with it, plenty of splashing and dunking your heads under. Please make sure you're all peeing, no stopping, we’re shooting until it’s full. Treat Luna like a queen. But do give plenty of attention to Jaime as well, our readers love pregnant girls", instructed James.

Ten excited girls all gathered in the paddling pool, hopping over the sides and immediately starting to unload their stretched, overflowing bladders. All of the other girls were still well and truly under the influence of Luna's charm, as they'd been using it the entire time they'd been there.

Luna calmly sat down, crossing one leg over the other, as she leant back ever so slightly and smiled at the girls around her. Luna's hair trailed in the golden mess they were creating. With ten of them adding to it, the level was noticeably rising already.

The translucent paddling pool was a deep shade of yellow all around. Before the girls all settled on partners or what they were doing, the twins lead the charge in bringing everyone to bear over Luna. They all lined up, the few that wanted to keep their faces hidden faced one way, while the others faced the cameras. A human waterfall of piss cascaded all over Luna's body, from head to toe. Luna didn't stop smiling the entire time.

Katie helped Jaime steady herself at the head of the line, as she stood with her huge tummy over Luna's head, dousing her face and hair in hot urine.

Luna opened up, drinking down several shots of hot pee. Leaning up slightly to lap at Jaime's puffy bald lips, soaking her face entirely in piss.

Several cameras were floating over the vast pool of pee, getting closeups of Luna getting drenched in pee. Soon, Luna's lower half was entirely submerged. The tips of her toes were just peeking out just above the line of pee, her hair drenched and flowing gracefully in the golden mess.

"Ok girls, let's move on and try something new", James said, much to Luna's disappointment.

The girls all stepped off and watched as Luna dunked herself completely under for several seconds. She finally pulled herself up after drinking down several mouthfuls, sending a wave of pee towards the edges of the pool.

Cho couldn't take her eyes off Luna. She stood up, causing pee to cascade down her body into the beautiful mess below. Her entire body was glowing from head to toe in warm urine. Sunlight bouncing off of her wet body, as her hair stuck to her back, in one long pee drenched mess.

The smell was overwhelming. The girls soon got used to it, but one new, less seasoned cameraman in particular. Was having trouble stomaching it, and asked if he could go inside away from the smell. James could see he was positively green and on the verge of vomiting. So he excused him, half of the cameras were automatic anyway, so he wasn't missed.

The young cameraman almost ran towards the house. He got inside and felt a little better as the stench of pee lessened slightly, although he could still smell it.

He ran upstairs looking for the nearest toilet, feeling like he might be about to throw up. When he heard what sounded like a baby crying.

He gingerly walked further up, looking for the source of the crying, incase the baby was all alone. He found the door to Luna's room, and pushed it open.

He saw a baby crying alone in a crib, but his eyes were instantly drawn a young girl, cuffed naked to the radiator. The girl was masturbating into an already rather large mess of cum on the floor, with what looked like her own cum smothered all over her face from eating it.

"Hi, my name's Gabrielle. Would you like to play?", she asked sweetly, cocking her head to one side and smiling at the strange man.


	5. Luna's New Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I write this simply for fun, if anyone else enjoys it great! I make no profit from this.

This story is part of my Nymphadora’s Nymphos series. For info on any spells used in my stories, see the final chapter of [Ginny’s Induction](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1688981/chapters/3692780).

I love chatting to fans of my work, if you want to get in touch please feel free to email me at hpfanfic.hglover@gmail.com :)

"What happened, are you ok?", the man asked, rushing to Gabrielle's aid, or so he thought, grabbing his wand to undo the cuffs.

"Thanks", Gabrielle said happily, standing up and landing her bare feet straight in the mess she had spent the last couple of hours producing. Not even really acknowledging the fact, except for squishing her toes in it a little.

Gabrielle went to Mathilda’s crib, "I just need to check on my daughter, my mother is downstairs taking part in the shoot", Gabrielle explained very nonchalantly, picking Gabrielle up and rocking her gently as she sat on the end of Luna's bed.

“Your daughter? But…”, the man drifted off. Staring around the room, befuddled by the various jars around Luna's bed, filled with what he could only assume was piss and cum. Porn magazines littered the floor, along with clothes absolutely splattered in bodily fluids. The smell finally hit the man after the shock of what he saw, and he finally opened his mouth again as Gabrielle was changing Mathilda's diaper on the bed.

"Are you, alright? I don’t… I’m so confused right now", the man asked.

"Yes, I am fine. Although I wish my mother had let me be in the shoot. I would love to be down there with the others", Gabrielle moaned, like a typical child, as she carried Mathilda back to her crib, now she had settled down.

"You want, to do porn? But you look...", the man was cut short as Gabrielle cut in, "Nine", she said grinning.

“What’s your name?”, Gabrielle asked abruptly.

“Uhh, Theo”, he stuttered, as a thousand things ran through his head at once.

“Hello Theo, I’m Gabrielle. Would you like to play with me?”, Gabrielle said seductively, grinning at the strange man and running a hand down her completely flat chest.

"What!? No, you're just a kid", the man screamed.

Gabrielle grinned and responded to his comment in her own way. She stood with her legs apart and rapidly thrashed two fingers over her clit. A moment later, a hot white jet of cum landed on the man's shoes, splattering his trousers a little.

“I’ve had more sex than most porn stars”, Gabrielle boasted.

Gabrielle mounted the man’s leg, grinding herself against him and covering him in yet more of her mess, as she looked up to him hoping for a kiss. Seeing as she couldn't reach his lips without him bending over.

Theo looked down at Gabrielle, shocked. She grabbed his hands and slammed them onto her bare behind, grinning at him again.

Something suddenly flipped in the stranger's head, he clearly felt this wasn't your average nine year old, as Gabrielle felt his hands grasp her behind tightly and lift her up.

Gabrielle wrapped her legs around him, and swung her arms around his neck. The pair shared a sudden and sloppy, wet kiss, their lips coated in her luke-warm ejaculate that Gabrielle had been eating.

Theo carried the bizarre girl to the messy bed, dropping her rather abruptly on her back. Gabrielle spread her legs, and Theo read one thing from Gabrielle's look, and knew what to do.

His trousers dropped instantly to the floor, his underpants poorly concealing his huge erection. Theo kicked his trousers off and slid his underpants down. Gabrielle smiled at the stranger’s lolling erection. Floating a few inches in front of her.

As Theo pulled his top over his head, he felt the tiniest toes grip his shaft. Gabrielle's soiled foot pressed against the length of his shaft, gripping it between her big toe and the next, gently stroking it back and forth.

Just as Theo dropped his top to the floor, he froze, spying a woman standing in the doorway.

“Gabrielle, how did you get free? Never mind, I see you're enjoying yourself. Have you checked on your daughter?”, Fleur asked. Grinning at the pair as her entire body glistened with urine.

“Yes mama”, Gabrielle said sweetly. “Ok. Enjoy yourselves. I assume I don't need to tell you to never tell anyone about this?”, Fleur insisted, fully intending to wipe Theo’s memory after.

He shook his head, still frozen to the spot with his erection pinned to his own stomach by Gabrielle's toes.

Fleur closed the door and left them to it, Theo had turned as white as a ghost, as he found both of Gabrielle's feet now gripping his cock and giving him the sweetest little foot job.

As Theo came round and started enjoying himself again, Gabrielle paused, ending the tiniest foot job and grabbing at her ankles, pulling her legs back and spreading them as wide as she could manage.

Theo's eyes were drawn by her tiny holes. Both of them transfixing him. How could he ever fit, he thought quietly to himself. He looked up and saw Gabrielle grinning, nodding happily, which meant to Theo he could try.

Theo grabbed his erection, stroking it a few times to max it out, looking at what he was about to push it into and wondering if it would even work. He gingerly approached Gabrielle's opening, pushing it against her bald lips.

Gabrielle moaned gently and shook her head, rocking back a little away from him. Theo stared at her and could tell from the devious look on her face, she wanted him in the other hole.

Theo grinned and shook his head, moving his cock about an inch lower. He could feel the heat from Gabrielle, as the tip of his throbbing erection touched her tight anus. He felt Gabrielle slide up the bed a little, not being able to enter the tight hole easily. He took one hand, pressing it hard on her tummy to hold her in place, whilst pushing his cock hard against her anus.

Gabrielle grinned at Theo, watching him try to enter her. Suddenly, in a single breath, a couple of inches became enveloped in Gabrielle’s warm, tight anus.

Theo looked at her with a shocked expression. Surprised at how easily he’d penetrated Gabrielle. He tried to push a little further, feeling Gabrielle slide up the bed again.

Five small fingers grasped Theo’s stiff cock. He felt a wet, warm sensation in his crotch. Gabrielle began massaging the contents of her bladder all over his shaft, lubricating it and wetting herself to help ease him in.

“You're a big boy. One of the biggest”, noted Gabrielle. As Theo suddenly realised several extra inches had slid inside Gabrielle with great ease.

Theo suddenly felt two heels dig into his back, as Gabrielle hauled herself up into his arms, and slid the length of his penis inside her.

“Hard”, Gabrielle whispered in his ear as he held her in his arms.

Gabrielle supported herself for the most part. Holding her arms around his neck, Theo grabbed on tight around her tiny waist, feeling his huge hands encompass her tiny frame.

The first thrust was wet, he could hear the warm piss squelching as he pulled back and thrusted his entire cock inside her tiny hole.

Seconds passed in a heated blur, and Theo was fucking Gabrielle so hard her voice was shaking.

“Ve-ry-go-od. Har… Har-der”, Gabrielle uttered.

Theo reached behind his neck, grabbing Gabrielle's wrists and holding one in each hand. Her entire body weight now rested like a lead weight on the end of his cock. Her heels digging into his bare butt, as he bounced her on his length using his hips.

Several hot spurts of cum, shot Theo in the stomach. Gabrielle's feet shot out as he dropped her back to the bed, his erection still firmly placed inside her rectum as she lightly climaxed.

The sight of her thick, warm cum sliding down his stomach and resting on the veiny shaft of his penis, sent Theo wild. His hands encircled Gabrielle's tiny thighs, as he began to fuck her anus so hard it made Gabrielle cry in moments.

Theo saw tears on Gabrielle's cheeks, but barely wavered from the task at hand. She felt his hands so tight around her thighs, pinching her skin with each thrust and pushing Gabrielle to her anal limits as her back arched on the bed. Her thin tight chest stretching out in front him, her ribs sticking out as he rammed her tiny hole until he came.

Gabrielle felt a pause, several long, enjoyable seconds later. A familiar warm sensation hit her, as Theo's red hot cum splattered the walls of her anus. Theo's hands released, leaving Gabrielle draped on his cock, supported by nothing else than his softening erection.

A few intense seconds passed. Theo's eyes had rolled to the back of his head as he unloaded his hot white cum inside the little girl he’d just met. Gabrielle slid off of his soft cock, immediately sending a hand between her legs to stopper the cum inside her.

Theo collapsed on the bed, exhausted and satisfied as he stared into Gabrielle’s eyes.

“Best sex of your life?”, Gabrielle asked. Theo just smiled, unable to believe it was true.

Gabrielle hopped up on the bed as if nothing had happened, straddling Theo’s stomach and scooting along his chest, with one hand still pressed firmly over her stretched opening.

Gabrielle squatted, right over his chest and stared down at him. She sent her hand to join the other, and shoved four fingers in her gaping anus, pulling it as hard as she could.

Theo watched, transfixed as his cum fell out of the red gaping hole he’d just filled. Gabrielle attempted to squeeze every last drop out, before landing beside him and lapping up every drop of cum.

Only seconds later, Gabrielle had giggled like a child, as if something quite playful and fun had just happened. The next thing he knew, he felt Gabrielle's soft, smooth thighs straddling his face, and her perfect bald slit pressed against his face.

Gabrielle spent the next twenty minutes sitting on Theo’s face. His tongue explored every inch of her most intimate areas. Including the stretched, red hole that he had pounded before.

Theo heard what sounded like the shoot coming to an end outside, thinking he better get dressed before someone found them.

“Do one more thing, for me?”, Gabrielle asked.

Theo looked at her, standing over the little girl he’d just had the best sex of his life with.

“Piss all over me”, Gabrielle said quite plainly.

Theo couldn’t help being surprised, even though Gabrielle had used her own pee as lubricant earlier. But Theo felt compelled to do whatever Gabrielle asked, and was only too happy to unload his bladder, a sudden urge to go had just come over him as Gabrielle asked. Theo took hold of his soft penis, pulling back his foreskin. The head popped out, and a hot golden stream of piss battered Gabrielle’s stomach.

Gabrielle quickly grabbed her toes with the tips of her fingers. Spreading her legs high and wide, giving Theo a fun target to aim at. Theo had fun, soaking every inch of her petite frame. Splashing her grinning face occasionally, as pee pooled in her navel. Theo let the last of it dribble out, splashing her slit with a few golden drops.

Theo quickly got dressed, as Gabrielle wriggled around on the bed, rubbing her hands all over her body. Massaging Theo’s piss into her skin and lapping at her wet fingers. Little Mathilda started crying, and Gabrielle immediately jumped up to comfort her daughter.

“Au revoir, Theo”, Gabrielle said sweetly, as she cradled Mathilda on Luna’s bed. His heart melted as she echoed those sweet words to him in the sexiest French accent. Theo couldn’t find any words to say as he closed the door, getting one last look of the best lay he’d probably ever have.

Gabrielle went back to the window, cradling Mathilda in her arms. She’d just barely been able to see out of the window all day, watching the action below from afar. The pool of pee had been overflowing for a while now, and James the director, had added a few inflatable toys to play with, along with a big colourful rubber ring that Luna was laying in, legs splayed out while the twins gave her toes a thorough tongue bath. No one had ever seen anything like it before, the gigantic translucent paddling pool simply looked like a huge round container of piss, floating in the air while ten girls played in it.

Poor Miranda had been ordered to take drinks to the girls in the pool to help keep them hydrated. She took most of her clothes off, wading through the overflowing pool barefoot, in only her bra and underwear. On her last trip to take the girls drinks, she’d slipped on the bottom of the pool and fell face first into it. When she got up, her underwear had turned completely see-through, and everything including her hair was completely soaked through.

James helped her out, while all the girls laughed and enjoyed the view. A few of the girls asked Miranda to join in, but she went all shy and simply asked James to clean her up. A few waves of his wand and she was back to normal, to the disappointment of several girls.

“Ok girls, as much as we’d all like to continue with this all day, I think we’re running out of film. Whenever you’re ready, just step over here and dry off if you like, Miranda has a few towels. Luna, if you’d like we can leave the pool here, you can keep it along with the other contraption”, James said happily.

“Thanks, I don’t think I’m quite ready to get out just yet”, Luna said quite serenely, as the twins stayed for a little longer, seeing to Luna’s toes, while the others got out and only Taylor and Jaime used the towels. Which was ironic, as they weren’t able to stop peeing anyway.

Tonks, still disguised as Luna’s sister, conjured up two adult sized diapers and waved her wand over them, “We’ll help you on with these. They’re pee proof, to a point. They’ll soak up a lot of pee. But unfortunately they still get very wet, and can occasionally leak if you don’t have a tight enough seal. Be careful when you take them off. They retain all of your pee, and if you wring the diaper out, it will all come out gradually. Which can be fun!”, Tonks said smiling.

Katie rushed over to help Jaime with her diaper, while Hermione happily helped Taylor on with hers. Katie laid out the diaper on the floor, and Jaime scooted her bum onto it. Before she did it up, Katie bent down between Jaime’s legs and took several mouthfuls of pee. Swallowing most, but holding the last. Katie slowly crept up between Jaime’s legs, appearing over her bump so Jaime could see her. She stopped on her belly button, pressing her lips against it, as she slowly let the last mouthful out over her stomach.

Katie climbed over Jaime, and snogged her face off with her piss soaked lips. Asking her if she was staying with them after the others left, “Please tell me you’re staying. I need to play with your ass hole, and give this some more kisses”, Katie said, rubbing Jaime’s bump.

Jaime grinned, as Katie quickly did up her diaper, “I know Fleur, I met her family on holiday with my girlfriend a couple of years ago. I’m going to get my girlfriend, and we’ll both come join in”, Jaime happily whispered in her ear.

Katie jumped up, silently excited and grinning crazily at Jaime. She helped the heavily pregnant woman to her feet, and watched her disapparate, along with the others. Fleur gathered them all back in the paddling pool of pee and told them a little about Jaime and Chloe. Everyone got so excited, the chance to meet another new girl and share their lives with.

"Chlo? I'm back. Are you home?", Jaime called out. She hoped her girlfriend would be here and ready to go, given Jaime's current condition, walking about her own house was something she wanted to avoid. Given the mess she was bound to create. And she couldn't very well go to Chloe's parent’s house looking for her, in only a soggy diaper.

Jaime made her way upstairs, holding on to the increasingly heavy diaper, pee trickling down her legs through the gaps. Jaime left a wet trail through the hallway and upstairs to their bedroom. Resulting in an almost romantic trail for Chloe to follow, if she wasn't home yet. The diaper didn’t appear to be to pee-proof while she was walking.

She made it to the bedroom with minimal damage to the carpet, and climbed on the bed with her burgeoning bump, flopping onto her back. Jaime unfastened her diaper temporarily and crawled off the bed to peek through the curtains to the window opposite, which happened to be Chloe's bedroom.

Her piss fell to the floor, soaking the carpet and her feet in delicious warm pee. Not worried in the slightest about how much mess she made. Their bedroom had a constant odour of urine and cum. On the rare occasion Jaime had someone other than Chloe in their room, they always enjoyed the aromas they were met with, usually because they worked in the same field as Jaime.

Jaime peeked through the curtain, and just as she did, Chloe's parents shouted something about seeing them all soon. Jaime waited for the snap of them disapparating before pulling open the curtains.

She glanced across to the room Chloe still kept at her parent’s house. Despite being only fourteen, Chloe lived with Jaime as much as she could. Her parents assumed she still called their house home. But Chloe had slowly moved many of her things to Jaime's over the last few years they'd been together.

Chloe just came into view in the window. Naked from the waist down. Jaime enjoyed the sight of Chloe bent over, grabbing her pyjama bottoms and hastily pulling them on. Jaime had suggested she wore clothes, even when just hopping across the gap between their windows. Just in case somebody saw her.

The pair suddenly caught each other's eyes, and they both grinned like love sick honeymooners, neither could wait to be in each other's arms again. Even though Jaime had just spent last night with her, and saw her off early this morning, through the very same window.

Chloe tossed a small bag across the gap to Jaime, quickly scribbling a note to her brothers in case they wondered where she was.

"Staying at a friends until Mum and Dad get back. Laters. XX", Chloe wrote, and she hopped across the gap, as Jaime waved her wand, silently closing the window behind her.

"Woah, what are you doing, don't waste it!", Chloe said excitedly, as Jaime was pissing all over their bedroom carpet.

Chloe dropped to her knees, still fully clothed, but so shocked at Jaime wasting pee, that she didn't care. Chloe shoved her face between Jaime's soaking wet crotch. Drinking back the best pee she could ever remember tasting. Jaime glanced in the mirror, her view slightly obscured by her enormous bump. She watched her Chloe swallowing mouthful after mouthful. It was a considerable amount of time until she pulled away, gasping for breath and gazing up at Jaime. Her face soaking wet, and her pyjama top sticking to her flat chest like a second skin.

"How are you still going?", Chloe asked. Confused but strangely excited all at the same time.

"I've been peeing like this for hours", Jaime exclaimed a little too loudly. "I met a new girl at work today. She has this incredible spell which lets you pee constantly. The only problem, is I can't stop. But apparently that's normal the first time", Jaime said excitedly, squirming on the spot, as if she was holding in a full bladder.

Chloe's mouth just hung open. She could barely wrap her head around the idea. She loved pee so much, it was like all her Christmases had come at once.

"Can you do the spell on me?", Chloe asked as if her life depended on it.

"I've only seen it done once. I'd rather someone else did it", Jaime said. Grinning from ear to ear, as if she was hinting something at Chlo.

"You mean someone's coming here to do it? Can we have sex with them?", Chloe asked like a sex starved little nympho.

Jaime laughed, "Not here. Actually, I happened to run into some old friends, of ours at the shoot today. I've got a nice surprise for you, but I'm afraid it's unlikely we'll be spending tonight alone", Jaime said slyly, indicating that what they were about to experience would be much greater.

Chloe started bouncing up and down on the spot and giggling uncontrollably. Jaime grabbed her hand and calmed her down, as she climbed back on the bed, spraying her feet with piss, as Chloe helped her put the soaking wet diaper back on.

"We're going to apparate there now", Jaime explained, hopping off the bed and grabbing Chloe's hand.

Jaime and Chloe stood together at the end of their bed, smiling at each other as Jaime twisted, and they disapparated on the spot, leaving only a few wet footprints in their place.

Half an hour or so had passed, and the girls got out of the paddling pool, leaving it to sit in the setting sun. They went inside, and listened to Gabrielle tell them all about their exciting encounter with the stranger up in Luna’s bedroom.

“Katie, I’ve got you a present. I ate most of his cum, but I put some of my own inside and kept it warm for you”, Gabrielle said proudly, tugging at her tail.

“Ooo yummy”, Katie said, grabbing Gabrielle under the arms and lifting her onto the kitchen table. Katie held the tail to one side, and slowly pulled the plug out. Just as it popped, a large amount of discoloured brown cum sprayed out of her anus, most of it happily going in Katie’s mouth, just as Jaime and Chloe apparated into the kitchen.

Katie was startled, leaving the rest to drip out of Gabrielle’s anus onto the kitchen table, as she saw the couple apparate into the kitchen.


	6. The Perfect End

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I write this simply for fun, if anyone else enjoys it great! I make no profit from this.

This story is part of my Nymphadora’s Nymphos series. For info on any spells used in my stories, see the final chapter of [Ginny’s Induction](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1688981/chapters/3692780).

I love chatting to fans of my work, if you want to get in touch please feel free to email me at hpfanfic.hglover@gmail.com :)

“Jaime, Chloe!”, Gabrielle shouted, as Katie grabbed her and helped her down. Gabrielle ran over to the pair and wrapped her arms around Chloe. Giving Jaime a rather awkward hug, as her gigantic bump got in the way of her tiny frame a little.

Katie followed soon after Gabrielle, as Jaime seductively sucked some of the tainted cum from her top lip as a warm greeting, while her sodden pissy diaper now dripped all over the floor. Many of the other girls were chatting loudly, as they all came over to greet Chloe. Many of them recognised her from school, but Chloe had never been part of Nymphadora’s Nymphos.

“So good to see you again, you've grown so much”, Fleur said, wrapping her arms around Chloe. Her face smushing into Fleur’s bare chest.

“Let me take a look at you”, Fleur held Chloe at arms length. Looking her up and down, stroking her long blonde hair and playfully tapping a finger on her full, pouty lips. Fleur slid a hand up her pyjamas, feeling her tummy, and caressing her flat chest. Chloe suddenly found her pyjama bottoms several inches lower, Fleur stroked her smooth lips, pressing her middle finger between them briefly.

“Sorry we didn't get to play at school. You always seemed to be busy, and I didn't know if you'd even remember me”, explained Chloe.

“Oh how could we forget you, such a beautiful face. No one would forget it. At least we can spend time together now”, Fleur said smiling, as she pulled her pyjama bottoms up, after a thorough inspection of sorts.

Luna walked towards Chloe, butting in immediately after Fleur. She instantly recognised her as the girl whose toes she’d enjoyed many late nights before, seeing as they shared a dorm room at Hogwarts.

“How wonderful to see you. I can’t wait to play with your toes while you’re awake. I hope you don’t mind”, said a very naked Luna, giving Chloe a hug.

“I don’t mind”, Chloe said, smiling. “I was awake every time. I loved getting your tongue baths. She’s been giving them to me for years”, said Chloe, addressing the other girls.

“I can’t wait to play with yours, I wish I’d had the courage to do it back at school”, said Chloe, just as Luna lost control of her bladder for the hundredth time today.

“Especially now”, Chloe said grinning, as Luna's toes received a surprise golden shower.

“So wait, I’m guessing it's not just Luna who's underage?”, Jaime asked, “James knows by the way, but if you have a fake ID, he doesn’t care”, Jaime said happily.

“Oh that’s nice”, Luna said. “Some of us are underage, I just made everyone ID’s with Daddy’s printing machine”.

“Wow, now I really feel old”, Jaime said half heartedly. “I’m thirty two!”, exclaimed Jaime, as Gabrielle’s face pressed up against her bump, her arms wrapped around her as she tried to listen for the baby.

“Age isn’t important, no one here minds how old you are”, Luna said sweetly, reassuring Jaime hugely.

“So wait, how come Fleur and Gab know you?”, Katie asked curiously.

“Chlo and I met the Delacours on holiday, a few years ago. It was a nudist resort, and we all got to know each other rather intimately”, Jaime said, grinning with happy memories.

**(Jaime & Chloe’s holiday, coming soon. Along with another beautiful story of how [Jaime & Chloe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6053293/) came to be together. Jaime & Chloe are two original characters I created based on real actresses. Feel free to make a guess at who I've based them on. But only via email please. If you'd like a preview of either story, or just to talk more, please drop me an email: hpfanfic.hglover@gmail.com :) UPDATE: The story of Jaime & Chloe can be found here: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/6053293/>**

Gabrielle tugged at the sides of Jaime’s extremely soaked diaper, and it came crashing to the floor with ease. Their feet were soaked, as Gabrielle squished her toes in the soggy mess.

Gabrielle bent down and hauled the diaper up, playfully throwing it at Chloe and immediately bursting into fits of giggles. The diaper landed with a loud splat on Chloe's head, as it poured an impossible amount of Jaime’s warm pee down her entire body.

Every inch of Chloe's pyjamas stuck to her body, as the pee soaked through. Underneath the diaper the girls heard Chloe laughing too, just as Jaime grabbed the diaper from her girlfriend’s head and rested it on her enormous bump. Which immediately grabbed Katie's attention.

“So how did this all happen, how did you end up together?”, Katie asked, ever so excitedly.

“Well we’ve hardly told anyone about us. But Chlo lived next door to me, with her parents. We’ve been neighbours for as long as I can remember now”, Jaime started, with a huge grin on her face, as she loved having any chance to tell this story. She grabbed the soaked hem of Chloe's pyjama top and lifted it over her wet, golden locks.

“One afternoon a few years back, Chloe got something of mine that was delivered to her house by mistake, thanks to some useless owl. It was my copy of the latest issue of the very same magazine we just did a shoot for, and I just so happened to be on the front cover of that issue, legs spread and squirting. Chloe recognised me on the cover, and took it up to her room and flicked through every page, seeing me in rather graphic detail”, Jaime continued with the story, glancing around the room and seeing everyone was focused on her every word. She swiftly pulled Chloe's pyjama bottoms down, lifting her wet feet out of them and leaving Chloe wet and naked, in front of what she hadn't realised were many strangers, and the rest being people who had never seen her naked before. Chloe felt a little uncomfortable, but being naked in front of people was something she was quite familiar with.

“Anyway, a few days later. Chloe knocked on my door one afternoon after school, while her parents were at work. And presented me with the magazine. I was so shocked, I grabbed her arm and pulled her inside before anyone saw what she was handing me. Chloe sat down with me and we discussed the magazine, I was keen to find out what she saw and if she had told her parents. But after talking for a while, I realised she hadn’t said anything, but she had been through the entire magazine several times over. Then she just came out with it and asked me to teach her to squirt like I did. I couldn’t believe my ears, but she’d been looking at the magazine and trying to copy what I’d been doing. She stripped off as I was getting us a drink, seduced me quite easily as you can imagine. And the rest is history, we’ve been together a little over four years now, almost entirely in secret”, Jaime said with a sigh, hugging Chloe and placing a kiss on her cute pouty lips.

“Incredible”, said Tonks. “How did you get pregnant?”.

“It was an accident, someone at work got me pregnant, I’ve no idea who. When I found out and told James, and that I was planning to get an abortion, he begged me to keep it. Being a fetish magazine, pregnant women are highly sought after for porn, and after that I started coming round to the idea of keeping her, and Chloe and I decided together to become parents”, explained Jaime happily, gazing lovingly at Chloe.

“We're going to raise little Gracie together when she comes”, Jaime said, caressing her ever growing bump. “Then once Chloe’s of age, we’ll move away and live together. We don’t think Chloe’s parents would really approve of her being in a relationship with a woman in her late thirties by then. Especially one with a child”, Jaime said, with a slightly fearful laugh in her voice.

A cry suddenly rang out from the crib nearby, Gabrielle gazed at her mother and received a look.

“Gabrielle, pick up your daughter and comfort her. Perhaps Jaime and Chloe would like to hold her”, said Fleur.

“I've been so looking forward to meeting her, Fleur told me earlier about Gabrielle having, Mathilda – was it? It's simply amazing”, said an ecstatic Jaime.

Jaime and Chloe watched as Gabrielle carried her over, barely able to hold her up; she was so heavy now for Gabrielle.

“That's incredible, how was the pregnancy? Wasn't she trying all those years back, when we first met?”, Jaime asked.

“She was. With our father. But Mathilda was conceived with Gabrielle’s boyfriend, Oliver. She met him at Hogwarts last year. The pregnancy was quite easy, Gabrielle looked so beautiful with child, and the birth went as expected. Veela experience a much easier birth than most. But Gabrielle was quite a handful, she was very demanding, sexually and in other ways. My partner, Tonks and I, we delivered Mathilda”, Fleur happily talked through the details of her daughter's pregnancy, while Jaime and Chloe took turns having a hold of Mathilda.

They both sat glued to Mathilda’s cute little face. The pair looked like ready made parents already, Chloe was a natural, having her turn with Mathilda.

“Sorry girls, can I just steal Fleur away from you for a moment”, asked Tonks.

"I think we should have them join the group", said Tonks quietly. “They both know about Gabrielle, Mathilda and everyone else now. As much as I'm sure they're trustworthy, I would feel safer, as I'm sure they would too. Not to mention the thought of getting to regularly play with those two gets me rather moist”, Tonks said, playfully goosing Fleur’s behind in an excitable fashion.

Fleur nodded in agreement, as Tonks wasted no time and rejoined the group, waving her wand around the room to create a protective charm, allowing her to discuss the group with outsiders. Something she always had in place in the room of requirement for new inductions.

"Jaime, Chloe. We're finding ourselves in a slightly difficult, but exciting position. I run a secret group at Hogwarts, called Nymphadora's Nymphos", Tonks explained.

"Both of you being here together, and us all knowing your secret, and now several of ours. Means that you have a choice to make. Given how little time we've had to discuss it, Fleur and I would love to invite you to the group as fully fledged members, assuming no one else has any objections", said Tonks, looking to the other girls.

"Normally, we only take new girls from Hogwarts, who are of course still in school. But the chance to add a pregnant porn star to my group is something I would be incredibly proud of, not to mention this cutie", said Tonks, playfully pinching Chloe's cheek as she held Mathilda.

"The group meets once a week, Monday nights around midnight, during term time – some holidays. Whilst you don't have to be at every meeting, it is appreciated if you can make as many as possible. We have a big Christmas get together most years as well. Many of the girls stay, and spend the entire Christmas holiday together having sex", explained Tonks proudly.

"If you'd like to join, we'll have the proper induction first week of term with the rest of the group, but we would need to perform an unbreakable vow, to ensure group safety and your own. It will prevent you or any of us divulging anything about the group or our sex lives. Of course the other option, which I hope we don't have to use. Is that we enjoy ourselves tonight and simply wipe your memories of this evening in the morning".

“I’d love to join!”, exclaimed Chloe, before Jaime could say a word. “Can we?”, she asked, looking up at Jaime.

Jaime paused for a moment, smiling to herself knowingly. “I think I may need to, just renew my vow. I was actually a member when Molly Weasley ran the group, which Lily Evans took over, as Lily’s Lolitas. Assuming this is the same group”, Jaime explained proudly.

With this revelation, excited chatter broke out around the room, “How? Who sired you into the group? How old were you?”, Tonks asked curiously.

“Lily. The first week of term, I was eleven. She took me from my bed and to the room of requirement, along with several other girls. If they joined, they were initiated. If not, they were used that night, and memories wiped the following morning. I'm guessing it's done a little differently now? Back then, any remotely attractive girls were snatched in their first year and inducted. Any who refused, were repeatedly taken and raped by the older members of the group, wiping their memories each time”, Jaime explained.

“Let’s do it”, Jaime said, after pausing for a moment and smiling, grabbing Chloe’s hand. “Hardly a day goes by where I don’t think fondly of my time in Molly and Lily’s group”, Jaime said with a huge grin. “But I might not be there as much, when I have Gracie, for a little while. I hope that’s ok?”.

“Of course, but you can always bring Gracie along, we can all look after her. Gabrielle always has Mathilda with her. Mathilda just sleeps in a crib, usually with very little disruption, except for the odd feed”, said Tonks.

"Now normally, we would require each new member to perform a sex act on anyone of their choosing. Jaime, given what we've all been doing today, and that you're a previous member, I think we can skip that formality for you. But I would like to see Chloe choose someone and play for a short while. Just to make sure you're suitable to join sweetie, I'm sure if you've been Jaime's girlfriend for four years, you could probably teach us a thing or two. Don't worry, there's nothing you can do wrong, you can do anything you like with anyone, even me. You just can't choose Jaime for this", explained Tonks.

"Ok", said an increasingly nervous Chloe. Jaime kissed her on the forehead and whispered something sweet in her ear, as she left her to stand alone and choose.

Tonks conjured up a pile of blankets, guiding Chloe down to them. Chloe grinned at one person in particular, as she looked around the room to choose a plaything.

Gabrielle saw she had chosen her, and she literally flung herself at Chloe in an instant. Fleur smiled, as her baby girl and Chloe locked lips, exchanging a wet kiss, in a sea of piss drenched hair.

Chloe grasped Gabrielle under the arms, and guided her down to the blankets, with each other's tongues locked in an embrace. Chloe sucked her top lip, as she pulled away and whispered something in her ear.

“I've missed these”, Chloe said softly, her warm breath in Gabrielle's ear.

Chloe swiftly rose from the mess of blankets and blonde hair. She tossed her golden locks back, revealing her hungry eyes and almost maniacal grin.

Her hands tightly gripped the back of each knee, as she pushed them back hard, towards Gabrielle's face. Contorting Gabrielle's body into an amazing sight, as the tips of her toes rested on her own face, with Chloe laying on the backs of her legs.

Gabrielle smiled, playfully licking the tips of her own toes and giggling.

“Just had to see if you were still flexible”, Chloe said, testing her.

Chloe practically climbed up her body, squatting either side of Gabrielle's face as she held her feet in place. Chloe had spent all day saving this up for Jaime, but felt she wouldn't mind her using it up now.

Gabrielle took hold of her own legs, holding her feet in her own face for Chloe. When the hottest, yellowest piss, came spraying out of Chloe like a fire hose. Everyone watched on in awe, as Chloe simultaneously drenched Gabrielle’s tiny toes and face in one go.

Padma and Parvati practically buried themselves between the stream, trying to get as close as possible, watching Chloe soak their favourite toes, as Gabrielle downed as much hot delicious piss before she finished.

Chloe paused, saving a little as she spun around and removed Gabrielle's toes from her own mouth. Chloe sat her sopping, wet pussy on Gabrielle's face, holding her piss stained feet in front of her so she could suck at her toes, while grinding herself against Gabrielle and finishing her pee. Chloe felt Gabrielle's nose brushing against her holes, with each grind of her face. Her warm breath escaping her little nose, warming Chloe’s behind as she just barely managed to breath.

Everyone watched in awe at Chloe's experience, and what she was doing with little Gabrielle. The twins noticed the last of Chloe's piss, spilling over what little of Gabrielle's face they could still see. Chloe suddenly felt the warm, wet tongues of the twins. Lapping at her bare, scrunched up soles, as they rested either side of her seat.

Chloe felt her little body struggling underneath her, as she took turns with each of Gabrielle's toes. Sucking them softly, and ever so slowly. The twins keeping themselves busy, doing their best to service each of Chloe's soft, delicate arches.

Chloe spied Katie Bell, over the tips of Gabrielle's toes. She stood beside her Jaime, who suddenly winced, then smiled, as Katie slid two fingers inside her anus.

Katie whispered something into Jaime’s ear, and Chloe watched her laugh, as Katie continued to play behind her back. Chloe couldn't help but feel a little jealous, watching her caress her girlfriend’s pregnant belly, she knew next to nothing about Katie.

Chloe often had these feelings, but kept them to herself. With the job Jaime did, it was unavoidable. And after all, she was currently getting eaten out by one girl, as two others saw to her feet, and she played with Gabrielle's toes.

But the thought passed quickly, as she heard the voice of Tonks once again.

“Chloe, you are gonna fit right in here kiddo! Welcome to Nymphadora’s Nymphos”, Tonks held out her hand, pulling Chloe to her feet to congratulate her with a hug, much to Gabrielle’s disappointment. Parvati slid forward and started making out with Gabrielle, tasting Chloe all over her lips.

“Are you, together? Like, you have sex?”, Chloe asked Padma, the one twin free to answer.

Padma answered her, visually and verbally, as she drew the cutest smile across her face and slipped several fingers into her sister’s holes.

“We fell in love at an early age, we’re soul mates”, Padma replied, fingering her sister’s most intimate areas at the same time.

"That's amazing. I could never imagine doing anything with my brothers", said Chloe.

"I think you're destined to fall in love with one person, mine just happened to be my sister", Padma said lovingly. "Professor Trelawney knew about us before we even met, she felt our love a year before we even came to Hogwarts, it's that strong. She says we're destined to spend our lives together. Luckily, she happily keeps our secret".

“That's beautiful, I wonder if she knows about Jaime. Do you think I should ask her?”, Chloe asked.

“You could, but she might not know anything, or she might not like to say. Divination can be a burdensome discipline to master. Professor Trelawney once told us that”, explained Padma.

Chloe suddenly felt Fleur's hand caressing her bare chest, “Chloe, you haven't filled out at all. You look beautiful my dear", exclaimed Fleur.

"I wish they would start growing", Chloe said sadly.

"I'm sure they will. But among Veela, it is very desirable to stay flat chested and more child like. You truly are beautiful, your body would suit motherhood wonderfully. Have you thought about bearing a child?", Fleur asked, grinning and caressing her tiny bumps, as if she’d just asked a perfectly normal question for a girl of fourteen.

“Uhhh… Not exactly. Jaime and I have talked about kids. Obviously. But I don't think my parents would exactly approve of me being pregnant, at my age”, Chloe explained, slightly shocked at the question.

“That is a shame. I would so love to see this beautiful body with child”, Fleur trailed off and went to see to Gabrielle.

Everyone in the room seemed to suddenly become sexually involved with the person nearest to them, except for those who were already busying themselves with various toes, holes and bodily fluids.

Chloe felt another small pang of jealously, tugging at her heart. Katie had Jaime on all fours, their child hanging from Jaime’s beautiful body, whilst Katie was wrist deep in her rectum. The look of utter happiness and delight on Jaime’s face stayed with Chloe, as she felt the warm undercarriage of Luna suddenly mounting her knee. Luna’s lips became engaged with hers, as Chloe felt a warm sensation down her leg.

Their toes became moist with the warm urine, trickling down Chloe's leg, and soaking their feet.

“I wish we’d done this sooner”, expressed Chloe, smiling between kisses, using her big, pouty lips to suck at Luna’s top lip.

“At least I've had the pleasure of seeing you naked most mornings, I've always loved that about you”.

Chloe sat in a nearby arm chair, leading Luna over and into her lap.

"I don't like wearing clothes. I never have. I used to hide all of my clothes when Mummy and Daddy took me out”, Luna paused as she sat in Chloe's lap, feeling several new fingers entering her anus.

“I forced them to take me out naked sometimes. But when I started school, daddy said I had to wear clothes more often. I do love toes though", Luna said airily, telling Chloe about her crazy childhood, with some random comment about her love for toes thrown in there.

"How about we get you peeing!", exclaimed Tonks excitedly.

"Awesome!", exclaimed Chloe, jumping to attention and waiting for someone to turn her into a golden fountain.

"Just so you know, excessive use of my pee charm can give you a weak bladder. I wet the bed most days, which I enjoy immensely. But I’d imagine some could find it inconvenient", explained Luna.

Luna had yet to meet someone who was bothered by that fact. She assumed more people would have an issue with a weak bladder. But for anyone who enjoys urine, it's a small price to pay.

"How often do you use it, Luna?", asked Jaime.

"Oh everyday, so it might never happen for you. But I've used it since I created it, I made it with the help of mum's notes on similar spells. I started using it a lot younger than most of you though, except Gabrielle. Which could make a difference", explained Luna.

"I love the thought of you having a weak bladder, promise me you'll use the spell at school, everyday with Luna", said Jaime excitedly, gazing at Chloe lovingly.

Chloe nodded, literally bouncing around on the spot, so excited, that if she hadn't just expelled her bladder all over Gabrielle, she probably would've just done so on the floor.

Luna smiled dreamily at Chloe, as she uttered the all important incantation, "Urina-Exiret".

Yellow sparks hit her tummy, as she grinned and stared down between her legs. She felt the first splash of pee shoot down her legs, wetting her ankles a little. Her face contorted, changing to a look of desperation, quickly realising the desire to pee was greater and more delightfully uncomfortable than anything she’d ever felt before.

A force of piss shot out between her legs, as Chloe's bladder reached its capacity. She smiled and shoved her hand between the stream, playing with it sweetly. Chloe quickly realised the desperate need to pee wasn't stopping or getting any better.

"It's feels amazing, that wonderful feeling you get when you start to empty a full bladder, it's constant, does it ever stop?", Chloe asked excitedly.

"Not really. It seems to be at its best the first time. The next time you use the charm, or when this effect wears off, you'll be able to pee any time you like. The charm simply keeps your bladder full, if you go, it's filled straight back up. I find it delightful, but others can find it difficult to adjust to needing to pee all the time. Gabrielle didn't enjoy it the first few times, and the effects seemed to last longer with her", Luna took great pleasure explaining about her charm.

"Foods ready, would you like to join us?", offered Tonks, as she checked on dinner. "Luna and I made it, it's a kind of Lasagne. Only the creamy white sauce part is a mixture of Gabrielle and Luna's own creamy white sauce", laughed Tonks.

The girls all stood up, as Jaime and Chloe stared at the table. Their jaws almost hit the floor when they saw the size of the lasagne that just appeared, covered in cum.

"There's also water, juice and several jugs of pee. But I think for once, most of us have had enough of that today", said Tonks, as a few disagreed. Luna, Gabrielle & Chloe all grabbed glasses, filling them up from various sources.

The girls all sat down together to eat, several of them getting a thorough dousing under the table throughout thanks to Jaime and Chloe both being under the influence of Luna's spell.

"Daddy's coming back tomorrow, he does know about me being in the magazine", explained Luna, looking towards Jaime and Chloe, "But it might be best if we clean up and you're all gone sadly when he gets back in the evening, just to avoid any awkwardness".

"Best make the most of tonight then", exclaimed Padma, staring deviously at Parvati, as the pair disappeared under the table, before barely making a mark in their dinner. Making their way through a sea of feet to find Jaime and Chloe's, and begin the impossible task of cleaning the pee from them.

"Oh hey, I just had an idea. I don't know if you can all come, I realise a lot of us have only just met, so no pressure. But we could always continue the fun at my house for the weekend. Chloe and I have our sex play area setup in the basement where we like to get messy. You could all stay there, out of sight. As long as you don't mind the strong smell of pee, it does whiff a bit down there", explained Jaime quite proudly.

"I'm in", said Katie quickly from across the table, staring into Jaime's eyes.

"That sounds lovely, although I was going ask Cho to stay and meet Daddy, but we could come on Saturday", explained Luna.

"I'd love to meet your dad Luna. Saturday sounds wonderful to me", said Cho.

"If you don't mind a screaming baby, we'd love to", Fleur said, answering for Gabrielle and Tonks. "You could get some practice in!", exclaimed Tonks, keen to have a sex filled weekend with no responsibility.

"I'll just tell my parents I'm staying the weekend to study with Katie, they'll never know", said Hermione.

The twins appeared between Jaime and Chloe, soaked from head to toe in urine. "We told our parents we were staying at Hogwarts for extra studying over the holidays, we could be live in sex slaves until school starts. We've been bouncing between places, staying where we can. But we would happily see to all your needs until school starts again", Padma offered happily.

Jaime seemed incredibly excited at the twins suggestion, nodding wildly as the twins squeed and disappeared under the table to play with Jaime and Chloe again.

"Fleur, if you and Tonks would like to leave Gabrielle and Mathilda with us, I'm sure we could have a lot of fun together, if you'd like a little holiday", Jaime offered.

"Oh could I mama, could I invite Oli?", exclaimed Gabrielle excitedly.

"Who's Oli?", Jaime asked curiously.

"My boyfriend, Mathilda's dad. We met at Hogwarts last year, he used to go there, he was the quidditch captain for Gryffindor", boasted Gabrielle proudly, showing him off like some kind of trophy.

"Katie introduced him to Gabrielle, he's got a thing for small girls and knew he would love the job of getting her pregnant. He's not officially a member, but he is bound by the same vow, so he can't tell anyone about us", explained Tonks.

"Could Chloe play with him as well, Gabrielle? She's not been with that many boys, I would like her to have some more experience", asked Jaime.

"Sure, he plays with everyone, he's just my boyfriend and Mathilda's dad. We could play together Chloe”, Gabrielle said excitedly.

“Oliver can be quite rough, he likes to throat fuck Gabrielle every morning. He's very dominant, and doesn’t like to be told no. He’s mostly like it with Gabrielle, but if he really takes to you Chloe, then it’s best to just let him do whatever he likes. Try to enjoy it", explained Fleur.

“Will he hurt me?”, Chloe asked, a little scared.

“It is possible. But he’s never done anything serious. He gets a little rough when he has sex. He does like to hold Gabrielle around the throat, and can get a bit carried away. The worst he’s ever done, was when Gabrielle was too tired one night and heavily pregnant. He slapped her very hard around the face. Knocking her back onto the bed, then picked her up with his hand around her throat and fucked her against the wall. As long as you don’t say no, you’ll be ok”, explained Fleur, as if it was nothing.

"Umm ok. What’s throat fucking?", said Chloe a little confused and concerned.

"This!", said Gabrielle, bouncing out of her chair and running towards Tonks.

Tonks smiled and stood up from the table, and Chloe and Jaime's eyes were transfixed as a large penis grew above Tonks' slit. Hard, thick and dripping with precum.

Gabrielle climbed on the table, laying herself between various plates and glasses, spilling a fresh glass of pee in Hermione's lap. She laid flat on her back with her head dangling over the edge of the table, as Tonks braced her hands around Gabrielle’s chest and began violently thrusting her newly grown penis into Gabrielle's throat.

Gabrielle's entire body shook with each thrust, along with the table and everything on it. Spit and cum quickly billowed out around her cheeks, as the thick cock made a ridge along her throat, causing Jaime and Chloe to gasp in amazement.

Sixty long, loud seconds passed as the girls watched on, Tonks using a magically grown penis to decimate Gabrielle's throat. Finally Tonks pulled out, splattering Gabrielle's face and chest in cum, as Gabrielle choked on the sheer quantity of various fluids that had accumulated in her mouth and throat.

Gabrielle bolted up on the table, coughing and spluttering all over the remainder of the lasagne they had made.

"It might not look like it with all the mess and tears, but that’s probably her favourite thing to do", said Tonks reassuringly. "Might take a moment before she can tell you that herself though", finished Tonks, as Gabrielle clutched at her throat and spat and dribbled down her chin.

Gabrielle smiled, which relieved any worrying feelings Jaime and Chloe had, "Can I ask Oli to join us?", said Gabrielle.

"Of course, we'd love to have you all to stay. Fleur, take as long as you like. I'm sure we can all keep each other happy", offered Jaime.

"Wonderful. We just need to perform the unbreakable vow. Then we can all get on with enjoying the night", explained Tonks.

Everyone gathered by the fire, watching on excitedly as their numbers grew by two. Tonks explained more about the group and a bit of its history, before in turn making the vow between Luna and Chloe, and renewing it for Jaime with Katie. With that, they were members of Nymphadora's Nymphos.

Gabrielle hurried off to write a note to wood, hoping he'd get it by morning and apparate to Luna's house before they left.

"So Jaime, tell us a little more about both. Do Chloe's parents not suspect anything?", asked Tonks as she sat down with the pair by the fire, casually taking some of Chloe's toes in her mouth.

"Her parents luckily don't suspect a thing. She stays with friends or at school a lot over the holidays, as far as they know, and she stays in my basement with me when I'm home. We've even managed to take a few holidays together, people just think she's my daughter. She even calls me mummy when we're around others, which makes my heart melt", explained Jaime.

The girls all spent the evening talking about their lives and reminiscing about how they'd come to be in the group, with of course much playing in between.

Everyone got together before bed to take a group photo. Gabrielle insisted on wearing her new tail that Katie had bought her and showing it off in the picture. While the twins lay in front of the group, their legs entwined and the others toes buried in their mouths, while Luna showered them from above.

The sleeping arrangements that night got everyone a little closer. Chloe jumped in with Luna, Cho and Gabrielle. While Jaime shared with Katie and Hermione.

Chloe woke to a wonderful sensation that morning, feeling the warmth between her legs as her stream hadn't stopped yet. While Luna was once again, sucking her toes in the way she had become accustomed to at school, as they lay in the wet mess she had created.

Jaime spent the morning in Katie and Hermione's bed, she awoke to the warm sensation of Katie pissing all over her baby bump, Katie had become obsessed with it, and her. Katie and Hermione took it in turns fisting her rectum as she presented it in the air, her bump sticking out as several pillows were propped under the small of her back.

After breakfast, the girls made the most of the little time they had left, eventually hooking Chloe up to the pee machine that had been left behind for them. No easy task, trying to insert a catheter while the person is peeing.

Everyone made good use of Chloe's seemingly unending stream, as they showered in it, washing their hair and leaving themselves smelling of sweet pee, whilst splashing around and playing in the streams.

Several hours later, after much cleaning and tidying, Chloe's stream finally stopped, and everyone heard a snap outside.

Gabrielle rushed to the door and flung it open, jumping into Oliver's arms, stinking of pee and completely naked. The pair shared a loving hug, and smooched on the doorstep for a good minute or two, Gabrielle standing two steps higher than Oli, and still having to bend down to kiss her. Before Fleur cleared her throat several times and finally got the pair to uncouple.

They walked through the door, hand in hand, as Oli towered over Gabrielle some two-foot nearly, it looked like she was holding hands with her father the height difference was so drastic.

Fleur hugged the father of her grandchild, welcoming him warmly into Luna's house. Before introducing him to Jaime and Chloe, and how they came to be with them.

"Smells like you've all been having fun", Oli commented, noticing the strong smell of sex and urine in Luna's house, as he happily stripped off in front of everyone, including two new girls he barely knew.

"So, what's the plan?", said Oli, as Gabrielle obediently dropped to her knees and took Oli's length in her mouth. Oli took the back of Gabrielle's head and forced his cock down her throat repeatedly.

"Jaime and Chloe have kindly offered their basement to us, so we can all continue our fun and games. Jaime offered to look after Gabrielle and Mathilda for a while longer, so Tonks and I can have a little holiday", said Fleur excitedly, as piss and saliva spilled out of her daughters mouth.

"Sounds great", exclaimed Oli, as he began thrusting so hard, loud squelching sounds echoed from Gabrielle's throat with each thrust, tears streamed down her cheeks. Finally Oli came, emptying each warm drop into Gabrielle's throat, before pulling out and leaving a mess on the floor and all down her face and chest. Gabrielle fell onto all fours, gasping for air whilst giggling at the same time and dribbling like a fool.

"Watcha Cap", Katie said with a cheeky smile, smacking Oli's bare arse as she walked in.

Oli smiled and winked at Katie, noticing a long tail protruding from his girlfriend's rectum.

"What's that, kiddo?", Oli asked, as her mother was licking at the mess on her flat chest.

"Don't call me that!", exclaimed Gabrielle, "It's a new toy, Katie bought it for me. Do you like it?", said Gabrielle, tugging gently at the plug.

Oli nodded, "Very cute", as Oli helped Gabrielle up off the floor from her own mess.

"Hey Gab", Oli started as he grabbed something from his bag.

"I've been wanting to ask you something, ever since I saw our little baby girl growing in there", Oli caressed Gabrielle's bare stomach as he got down on one knee. "Gabrielle Delacour, will you be my wife?", Oli blurted out, as he held out a ring in a pretty blue box.

Gabrielle suddenly started bouncing on the spot, screaming and jumping around the room as Fleur started off the crying.

"Yes, yes, yes!", screamed Gabrielle as she straddled Oli's knee and wrapped her arms around him.

Fleur wrapped her arms around them both, squashing their naked bodies up against each other and officially welcoming Oli to the family.

"Mother and Father are going to be so happy", exclaimed Fleur.

"I asked your father's permission when we all went over to show your parents Mathilda. It was a while ago, but he's been expecting it", exclaimed Oli.

Oli took the ring from the pretty blue box and slid it over Gabrielle's finger, it fitted perfectly.

"We might have to adjust it when you get older", said Oli, as Gabrielle flung her arms around her fiancé's neck and he spun her around.

"I fell in love with you the first night we fucked at Christmas. The second I knew you were pregnant, I wanted to marry you, I was just worried you'd say no", explained a slightly nervous Oli.

"I want things to continue as they are too, I hope this doesn't change anything. I still want us to be able to have sex with anyone we want, and you with your father. I reassured him I was happy for that to continue", said Oli, lovingly gazing at Gabrielle.

"I wouldn't want to change a thing, Oli", exclaimed Gabrielle.

"Engaged by nine with her first bébé", said Fleur. "I'm so proud of you, Gabrielle. You must have a traditional wedding, they’re so much fun".

**(Gabrielle’s Wedding, coming soon. An epic story of two lovers coming together, in a crazy sex heavy, traditional Veela wedding. Volunteer slaves greet guests, seeing to their every need. Various play rooms setup around the house, with bedrooms filled with OC guests and family to have fun with. If you'd like a preview of either story, or just to talk more, please drop me an email: hpfanfic.hglover@gmail.com :)**

Fleur bent down and hugged Gabrielle again, as everyone else joined in with their congratulations, and Oli had a hold of his baby girl.

"I didn't think today would top yesterday", exclaimed Luna, staring at the happy couple.

"How long will you have to wait to get married?", Luna asked curiously.

"Having a traditional Veela wedding, they can wed at any age. It's a wonderful week of sex fuelled family fun, with close friends invited too. Instead of the traditional, ‘you may kiss the bride’ part, the father of the bride undresses her at the altar, offering her up to her new husband, and the husband consummates the marriage in front of all the guests, surrounded by naked bridesmaids. After, the reception usually turns into an orgy. It's really quite an amazing experience", explained Fleur happily.

"Bridesmaids?", the twins suddenly said in unison, as if they were asking.

"It's quite common for the bride to have many. Each bridesmaid is chosen by the bride, they have to be naked throughout the entire ceremony. When you consummate the marriage, the bridesmaids all sit around in a circle watching the couple. Then after that, they often get taken by the groomsmen or other members of the family to use. Unsurprisingly, a Veela wedding is heavily sexual. Even the bride's dance with her father, is replaced by an ancient Veela tradition where the father and bride have sex, and the groom sucks the father’s cum from his new wife, as a way of showing respect", Fleur explained some of the fun details of a traditional Veela wedding, to the eager excited ears of every girl in the room.

After many congratulations and catching up with all of Luna's extracurricular activities. Jaime started whisking the girls, and Oli, off to begin the next chapter of their sex filled week, at Jaime's house.


End file.
